Une Fleur de Cerisier
by Plume de Nuit
Summary: Mourir pour renaître dans le monde shinobi n'avait jamais été son souhait. Mais voilà, elle se retrouvait désormais avec une horrible chevelure rose bonbon et un gamin blond harceleur. Fallait-il mentionner son attitude dangereusement semblable à celle d'un chûnin Uchiha mort ? Évidemment, elle aurait dû réfléchir davantage avant d'aider les personnes âgées de Konoha. SI OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Une Fleur de Cerisier**_

_Résumé : Mourir pour renaître dans le monde shinobi n'avait jamais été son souhait. Mais voilà, elle se retrouvait désormais avec une horrible chevelure rose bonbon et un gamin blond harceleur. Fallait-il mentionner son attitude dangereusement semblable à celle d'un chûnin Uchiha supposé mort ? Évidemment, elle aurait dû réfléchir davantage avant d'aider les personnes âgées de Konoha. SI OC_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto. Cette honneur revient à Kishimoto et cie. Je ne fais pas non plus de bénéfices sur cette histoire._

_Mot d'auteur : J'ai été inspirée par cette histoire par quelques fanfictions anglaises (ou américaines ? That is THE question...), notamment par Sakura's Glasses et Incarnate of Obito Uchiha. Cela dit ce n'est pas un copié collé. Ceci est mon histoire, avec un SI qui ne me ressemble que dans une certaine mesure et je crois qu'avoir regardé Ghost Whisperer il y a peu de temps m'a un peu influencé. Vous pouvez devinez pourquoi ? Oui, quelques fantômes au programme... Le tout traité de manière assez réaliste je l'espère._

_En tout cas, cette fanfiction est tout d'abord pour moi, un moyen d'exprimer ma créativité et de me faire plaisir. Après tout ce n'est pas une œuvre vendue au public ! Elle est en libre service (à la lecture seulement !) donc elle est là pour étayer ma vision des choses commençant par un «Et si... ?»._

_Je vais essayer de rendre cette histoire assez réaliste. J'ai déjà des idées sur ce que je veux faire, là où je veux la mener et sur ce qui va différer du canon. Cela dit LE PARCOURS N'EST PAS FIXE donc si vous voulez proposer quelque chose, si vous avez des idées dont vous voulez absolument me faire part, vous pouvez toujours tenter. J'ai tendance à beaucoup me laisser influencer. Cela dit ne vous attendez pas à l'impossible. Mon SI ne va pas tout à coup aller piquer la convocation de Hiruzen et frapper ce dernier avec sa pipe pour être un imbécile (même si c'est une idée... tentante ! :D) !_

_En tout cas, si vous pouviez laisser une review, un commentaire en somme, ce serait fantastique. Si vous voulez une suite, il faut donner un peu de boost à l'auteur. Écrire est difficile, parfois on a pas mal de merdes qui nous tombent dessus et les reviews sont notre caféine et nos tartelettes à la framboises qui nous redonnent l'envie de publier._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage !_

_Bon weekend !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Se réveiller était considéré comme une chose relativement commune.

On se couchait, on se levait, on passait la journée, on se recouchait, on se relevait et ainsi de suite. Une routine certes lassante, mais humaine et que tout à chacun connaissait. L'une des conditions de vie de l'humanité était le repos, et par conséquent le réveil était une étape obligatoire dans le rythme de sommeil d'un individu, quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas éviter même si on le souhaitait. Et que les insomniaques ne rentrent pas dans le débat, même eux finissaient par s'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée lorsque la fatigue se faisait trop intense et par conséquent réintégraient inlassablement le monde des vivants à un moment ou à un autre. C'était comme ça. C'était biologique et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Ce qui était moins commun, en revanche, c'était d'ouvrir les yeux après être mort. Je n'étais pas un génie mais j'étais à peu près sûre que mourir était quelque chose de plutôt définitif. Et bien à moins que vous ne comptiez les vampires et les morts-vivants. Si j'étais dans l'une des ces deux situations, je ne savais pas si je m'en remettrais. Le traumatisme de me retrouver dans un corps en décomposition me tuerait une deuxième fois, j'en étais certaine. J'avais une fâcheuse phobie de la pourriture et des vers.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas chose courante de se réveiller après s'être noyée comme une imbécile, prise au piège de la marée en explorant une putain de grotte marine que vous aviez trouvé jolie. (Stupidité, quand tu nous tiens !)

Je sentais encore mes poumons se gorger d'eau, cette incapacité à respirer absolument terrifiante, et cette aura de mort qui m'avait étreinte jusqu'à ce que je suffoque. L'horreur coulait encore dans mes veines, le choc de l'accident aussi, et ce fut probablement pour cela que j'eus autant de mal à prendre mon premier souffle lorsque je vins au monde pour la deuxième fois.

Dans un état second, je ne réalisai pas que je n'étais plus dans mon corps et que les mains géantes qui m'avaient saisie étaient celles d'une infirmière inquiète. Une douce lueur verte m'entoura, me captivant sans même que je m'en aperçoive et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait ma cage thoracique se remplissait d'air, me faisant hoqueter sous la surprise de me voir ainsi contrôlée par une force étrangère.

Encore à fleur de peau après le traumatisme dont j'étais victime, je me mis à hurler de terreur en me rendant compte de la grandeur des gens qui m'entouraient. Ma vision floue ne me rendait pas capable de tout distinguer autour de moi, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire pour m'apercevoir que la taille du visage et des mains de la femme qui me tenait était incroyablement disproportionnée par rapport à mon propre corps.

Mon esprit fragilisé ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait réellement pour moi et mon nouveau statut. La première pensée logique que j'eus, en effet, fut un fantastique «Oh, merde ! J'ai atterri dans un monde de géants !» peu orthodoxe. Une vague image de Jack grimpant un fichu Haricot Magique géant s'imposa à moi et je me demandai un instant si la magie et la téléportation pouvaient être une explication viable avant que la réalité ne vienne me percuter avec toute la puissance d'un trente-huit tonnes lancé à pleine vitesse. La dame en blanc me déposant sur le torse d'une jeune femme épuisée et trempée de sueur, je me lançai dans une nouvelle crise en comprenant que je venais littéralement de renaître. Ma nouvelle mère, inquiète de mes pleurs hystériques, m'offrit un doux sourire rassurant et me berça tout doucement malgré mes bruyantes protestations. Il fallait croire que ma volonté n'était pas à prendre en compte dans cette histoire.

Le reste, je n'en ai que peu de souvenirs. Je crois avoir fini par m'endormir, à bout de forces, et ne m'être réveillée que plusieurs heures plus tard, rendue partiellement catatonique par ma découverte. Abasourdie par cette réincarnation impromptue, sous le choc de ma mort récente, je restai en effet un long moment sans bouger avant de finir par déchaîner les Enfers sur Terre.

Mes sept premiers mois de vie ne furent guère enrichissants. Traumatisée par les événements, j'avais mis un peu de temps pour comprendre que j'étais morte, vraiment morte, et que cela signifiait que je ne reverrais jamais ni ma famille ni mes amis. Je ne savais pas si mon corps avait été retrouvé au bord des récifs rocheux ou même plus loin sur les côtes mais je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. J'avais suffisamment entendu parler de parents dont l'enfant avait disparu et qui, faute de cadavre, n'avaient jamais été capables de faire leur deuil.

La culpabilité me rongeant, maudissant ma malchance et ma stupidité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me flageller pour ce qu'il s'était passé. À quel point fallait-il être abrutie pour oublier qu'une marée basse signifiait qu'une marée haute existait aussi ? J'avais su que l'eau remonterait, j'avais dû attendre que l'eau se retire pour descendre au bord de la plage et explorer ses environs après tout. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

En colère contre moi-même pour avoir été la cause de ma propre disparition, furieuse contre le dieu ou la force divine qui m'avait obligée à me réincarner et à être ainsi séparée de ceux qui m'étaient chers, je n'avais pas réagi de la manière la plus mature qui soit et avait fait payer la situation à ceux qui avaient désormais la lourde tâche de s'occuper de moi.

Pleurant toutes les nuits, refusant de manger quand ils me le proposaient, criant la journée, refusant de reconnaître leur présence, j'avais été un bébé absolument infernal. Une partie de moi s'était sentie coupable mais une autre, la petite voix méchante qui me poussait à leur rendre la vie plus dure encore, me racontait sans vergogne que s'ils n'avaient jamais mis au monde cette petite fille dont je possédais le corps, je n'aurais jamais eu à me réincarner.

Il me fallut finalement quatre mois pour que la colère laisse place à la triste réalisation que peu importe à quel point je pourrais être détestable rien ne changerait et que je ne reverrais jamais les miens. Quelque soit le dieu ou la puissance divine qui m'avait ramenée à la vie, il ne ferait certainement pas marche arrière maintenant que les dés avaient été lancés. Incapable de faire face à cette terrible vérité, je finis par me murer dans un silence quasi religieux, à peine troublé par mes gémissements lorsque ma couche s'était remplie ou que la faim se faisait trop vive. La douleur que je ressentais était si forte que je ne me sentais plus capable de rien et même rester éveillée me semblait être une tâche des plus ardues. Avec le recul, je me rends compte de la frayeur que j'ai dû causer à mes parents adoptifs. Du nourrisson le plus terrible et bruyant, je devenais tout à coup un être amorphe, silencieux, presque mort de l'intérieur. Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient précipités avec moi à l'hôpital en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais sûrement sur le point de mourir. Et ils n'avaient pas tort dans un sens : j'étais morte de l'intérieur à ce moment-là.

Ce fut à peu près à cette période que je découvris mon prénom : Sakura. Et si je devais être honnête, je l'aimais plutôt bien. J'avais toujours adoré les fleurs de cerisier et j'étais plutôt heureuse de savoir que je portais un nom en rapport avec elles. Et puis ce n'était rien comme «Gertrude», «Germaine» ou une horreur pareille. Ce fut la toute première bonne chose que ce monde décida finalement de m'offrir.

Mon deuil commençant à toucher à sa fin, finissant par accepter cette douloureuse réalité qui était la mienne, je m'apaisai finalement. Plus calme, trop calme peut-être pour un bébé, mes nouveaux tuteurs prirent la décision de me faire sortir de la maison dans l'espoir de me stimuler mentalement et de me montrer toutes les bonnes choses qui composaient ma nouvelle vie. Emmaillotée dans une grenouillère légère, portée par la femme qui se disait être ma mère, je découvris alors pour la première l'endroit où mon âme avait décidé de se poser pour sa renaissance.

Les routes n'étaient pas goudronnées, les trottoirs n'existaient pas, aucune voiture n'était visible (ce qui, sur le moment, fut incroyablement terrifiant) et la mode était un étrange assemblage des anciens costumes asiatiques combinées à des vêtements beaucoup plus modernes. Honnêtement, je ne sus trop quoi en penser. L'esprit diverti par toutes ces choses nouvelles qui me furent présentées, je devins peu à peu plus énergique, plus expressive et ma dépression me quitta lentement. Enhardis par les bienfaits visibles de cette sortie en pleine air, mes nouveaux parents me firent alors découvrir de plus en plus souvent le monde qui m'entourait, m'emmenant régulièrement en balade, pleins d'espoirs pour le futur.

Il me fallut deux autres visites au marché pour réussir à émettre quelques hypothèses sur le lieu et l'époque où j'avais atterri. Je savais déjà que j'avais mis les pieds dans un pays d'Asie de l'Est, mais je ne savais pas quand. Ainsi, je supposais deux choses : j'avais soit voyagé dans le temps, soit réussi à renaître dans une région extrêmement rurale de la Chine.

De manière plutôt pathétique, je mis presque trois mois à compter de ma première sortie pour me rendre compte que je n'étais plus sur Terre. Ce ne fut pas les noms de mes parents adoptifs qui me mirent sur la voie (Même si, sérieusement, combien existaient-ils de couples se nommant Mebuki et Kizashi ?), ni même mon nom de famille ou encore les hommes et les femmes en uniforme et au bandeau frontal orné d'une feuille stylisée qui parcouraient les rues, non. Ce fut quelque chose de si terrible que mes cauchemars n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer avant ce jour-là.

Un soir, bien après que mes parents me couchèrent dans mon berceau, un puissant rugissement fut entendu au loin avant qu'une aura de mort et de haine n'emplisse l'air de vice et d'agonie. L'étrange énergie dégagée par la bête furieuse me glaça le sang, me brûla la chair, et ce ne fut qu'en sentant ma gorge se déchirer que je me rendis compte que je hurlais. Incapable de sombrer dans l'inconscience malgré ma souffrance croissante, des larmes coulant sans fin sur mon visage à la pâleur cadavérique, je me vis mourir pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là. Mon cœur manquant à de nombreuses reprises de s'arrêter, torturé par les vagues de douleur qui me submergeaient, je crus à plus d'une reprise que ce dernier ne parviendrait pas à tenir le coup. Et cela n'aurait-il pas été ironique ? Décédée sept mois à peine après sa renaissance. Hilarant, vraiment.

Mes tuteurs ne furent pas longs à venir me chercher dans ma chambre. En pyjamas, ils ne prirent certainement pas le temps de se vêtir avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur pour se diriger vers un abri que des hommes en uniformes nous désignèrent avec empressement. La terreur des gens qui couraient à nos côtés était si forte qu'il me semblait qu'on pouvait la touchait, l'horreur était tout aussi palpable bien que celle-ci se confondait beaucoup avec l'incompréhension générale grandissante. L'Enfer semblait s'être abattu sur Terre. Le ciel habituellement sombre de la nuit était teinté de rouge et au loin, si terrible que je ne parvenais pas à croire en son existence, rugissait furieusement une immense créature brûlant de haine et de colère.

Choquée par cette vision digne de cauchemars, je mis un peu de temps à reconnaître la bête mais lorsque je le fis, je me sentis presque défaillir. Il s'agissait là du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues, et cette réalisation m'horrifia de la pire des manières.

J'avais atterri dans une putain d'histoire. Dans une putain d'histoire sanglante aux mœurs pourries qui envoyait des gamins de cinq et six ans se battre dans une guerre de merde parce qu'ils étaient soit-disant des prodiges. Dans une histoire où le coupable vivait et l'innocent mourrait et où, si vos idées différaient de celles de votre dirigeant, le mort pourrait bien vous guetter au détour d'une sombre ruelle. J'avais atterri dans le monde de _Naruto_ et, honnêtement, contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'imbéciles de fans auraient pu penser, ce n'était ni une bonne chose, ni une bonne nouvelle. Du tout.

Cette réalisation était une condamnation, un doigt d'honneur des entités célestes pour vous dire que vous ne pourriez jamais être heureux (Car comment pourriez-vous l'être en vivant dans un système pareil ? Deviez-vous ignorer cette propagande vendue à la population et transformant les enfants en armes ? Ou deviez-vous devenir vous-même shinobi pour essayer de renverser ce système pourri alimenté par des milliers d'années de conflits incessants et d'une version corrompue du Ninshû et, finalement, plonger vos mains dans le sang d'innocents afin de réaliser cette utopie ?). C'était aussi un moyen de vous rappeler que les secondes chances n'existaient pas vraiment et qu'il fallait être incroyablement stupide pour y croire. Je m'étais bien faite avoir. Les dieux étaient des connards.

Agonisant, hurlant contre cette terrible réalité qui était désormais mienne et incapable de supporter plus longtemps toute cette merde qui venait de m'être jetée en pleine face, je ne fus pas longue à perdre connaissance, sombrant dans une obscurité plus que bienvenue.

Je venais de renaître dans l'un des pires mondes possibles, et j'allais devoir y survivre.

Vraiment dommage que mon instinct de conservation ne soit pas des meilleurs.

* * *

_Voici mon premier chapitre. Je ne suis pas des meilleures pour débuter un récit alors j'espère que vous me laisserez un avis pour me dire si ce n'est pas trop mauvais !_

_En vous souhaitant un bon weekend !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une Fleur de Cerisier**_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers de Naruto, tout comme je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fanfiction. L'intrigue de cette histoire est cependant la mienne et j'apprécierai beaucoup qu'aucun copié-collé ne soit à l'œuvre. Cela ne serait certainement pas apprécié !_

_Mot d'auteur : Le manque de reviews est douloureux mais je ne perds pas espoir ! À ceux qui pourraient laisser un avis sur ce chapitre vous auriez ma gratitude éternelle et une réponse assurée au prochain chapitre ! :D J'espère que cette partie vous plaira, et je m'excuse pour toute faute d'orthographe éventuelle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour corriger donc je ne peux relire qu'une fois ce qui est malheureusement insuffisant._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Plume de Nuit (PS : Dans mes autres histoires je signe juliefanfic. Pas de panique, c'est mon ancien pseudo.)_

_Réponse review : (ajouté juste avant la publication car la review est arrivée juste avant ! :D) Je te remercie, **Miko2005** pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture puisse te plaire et j'espère que cela continuera. La suite est postée sitôt après ta première visite, on peut donc dire que tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre ! J'aime aussi Sakura bien que je dois admettre avoir eu à quelques reprises la furieuse envie de l'étrangler (comme pas mal de personnages de Naruto en même temps...). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et avec un peu de chance, à bientôt !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Prétendre que ma vie était foutrement merdique et qu'elle n'aurait pu être pire aurait été un odieux mensonge porté par le dur sentiment d'amertume et de colère aveugle qui refusait de me quitter. Car peu importe la rage qui pouvait me saisir lorsque je pensais aux enfants qui avaient été envoyés à la guerre par ce système pourri au possible, je savais que ma situation était bien idyllique comparée à celle d'un grand nombre de gamins de mon âge.

Mebuki et Kizashi Haruno n'étaient pas de mauvais parents. Ils n'étaient certainement pas les meilleurs non plus mais je devais avouer, à leur décharge, que j'avais probablement été le pire gosse de tous les temps et que toute cette affaire avait très certainement été causée par moi-même. Car si le couple pourvoyait à tous mes besoins matériels sans rechigner, on ne pouvait définitivement pas dire que le bonheur était dans tous les cœurs. La maison des Bisounours n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Le principal indice de notre relation tendue aurait très probablement été mon refus pur et simple de les appeler «Otou-san» et «Okaa-san». Ce n'était pas que je ne les appréciais pas, j'éprouvais après tout à leur égard un grand respect pour avoir pris autant soin de moi malgré toutes les difficultés que je leur causais, mais j'avais déjà eu des parents et j'étais tout bonnement incapable de lâcher prise sur ma vie passée et de les remplacer.

Mon précédent père, lorsque j'avais été Emilie, ne méritait pas certainement pas d'éloges sur son ego surdimensionné et son hypocrisie à toute épreuve. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était un insupportable connard aux qualités rédemptrices absentes et il était sûrement l'une des rares personnes dont je ne pouvais regretter la séparation. Malgré tout, il restait l'un des responsables de celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je l'avais appelé «Papa» et avais désespérément prié pour qu'il puisse me voir, un jour ou l'autre, comme une fille dont il serait fier et non pas comme la «gamine stupide qui n'aurait jamais due venir au monde». Dire que cela avait été vain aurait été un euphémisme, mais cela m'avait au moins appris que trop compter sur quelque chose pouvait être mauvais et qu'il fallait toujours s'en tenir à des rêves réalisables sans quoi la chute serait d'une dureté sans égale.

Ma mère, quant à elle, avait été une personne très différente de mon père. Séparée de lui depuis que j'étais toute petite, j'avais toujours grandi à ses côtés et malgré toutes les disputes et les histoires qui avaient pu à un moment donné nous séparer nous avions toujours su revenir l'une vers l'autre. Elle n'avait certainement pas été parfaite et j'avais toujours eu certains griefs à son égard, mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite de toujours avoir été là. Elle avait toujours su m'écouter, m'épauler quand j'en avais eu besoin et ne m'avais jamais laissée tomber. Elle avait vendu ses affaires pour remplir mon frigo lorsque mes bourses d'études avaient tardé à venir, avait frappé un idiot qui me harcelait, m'avait bottée les fesses quand j'avais pu être dépressive et avait toujours ri, pleuré ou souri avec moi selon mon humeur du moment. Elle était ma mère, la femme qui avait été à l'origine même de mon existence, et je l'aimais de toutes mes forces. Alors peu importe les qualités de Mebuki, peu importe l'amour qu'elle pouvait porter à Sakura, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la voir comme mon «Okaa-san». Je n'y arrivais pas, malgré toute la volonté que j'avais pu y mettre. On ne commandait pas son cœur après tout.

Ainsi, ma relation avec le couple Haruno s'apparentait davantage à celle d'une nièce venant vivre chez un membre de sa famille éloignée. Pas d'embrassades, de moments complices trop francs ou encore de surprotection parentale maladive. Nous étions des étrangers partageant un même logement et nous nous contentions de garder une certaine forme de respect les uns envers les autres tout en nous assurant de ne pas déroger aux règles de base. De véritables colocataires, si on voulait s'amuser à comparer la situation à quelque chose se rapprochant de notre monde.

oOo

Ce fut le jour de mon quatrième anniversaire que ma vie eut la soudaine envie de prendre un tournant beaucoup plus intéressant que le chemin qu'elle avait déjà pu emprunter lors de ma réincarnation. Loin de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, ce que je découvris sur moi-même ce jour-là me frappa aussi fort que la découverte du Kyûbi et me terrifia tout autant. Je n'étais absolument pas certaine que cela soit une bonne chose et je me mis sérieusement à douter de ma santé mentale.

Par le passé, mes tuteurs avaient toujours semblé comprendre mon manque total d'envie de côtoyer des gosses au nez plein de morve et aussi bruyants que des foutus rhinocéros dans une exposition de sculptures en verre. Mon jeune âge les avait sûrement convaincu de me laisser un peu de temps et que ma «timidité» naturelle finirait par s'estomper en grandissant. Cela ne s'étant visiblement pas encore produit et pensant certainement que mon manque de compétences sociales était dû à une absence d'interaction active avec le monde extérieur, ils prirent alors la traître décision de me larguer en plein après-midi dans le parc de jeu où se réunissaient quotidiennement quelques familles civiles et leurs enfants.

Furieuse de cette décision inattendue et prise sans mon consentement, je n'étais pas arrivée de très bonne humeur au parc et m'étais directement assise sous un arbre sans prendre la peine de regarder ce qui m'entourait. On m'avait peut-être forcé la main pour me rendre sur les lieux, mais cela ne voulait certainement pas dire que je devais interagir avec ces fauves si je ne le souhaitais pas. M'apprêtant à m'assoupir afin de faire passer le temps, je me mis à gémir en entendant Mebuki s'approcher de moi avec une telle dose de contrariété que cela s'avéra impossible à ignorer. Il semblait, sous toute logique, que mon plan A ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Cela divergeait beaucoup trop de ses projets initiaux pour moi.

-Sakura, commença-t-elle en tentant un sourire tremblant, je sais que tu préfères être seule, mais cette fois ton père et moi souhaiterions vraiment que tu te fasses un ami. Tu sais, c'est un peu triste d'être toute seule. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'enfants de ton âge avec lesquels tu pourrais bien t'entendre.

Avant d'être une gamine qui venait tout juste de fêter son quatrième anniversaire, j'avais été une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Alors, et malgré toute ma mauvaise foi, je ne pouvais ignorer qu'elle pensait agir pour mon bien et qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement pour moi. J'étais sa fille après tout, l'être qu'elle avait mis au monde. Je savais que je lui faisais peur, à toujours rester dans mon coin et à ne jamais vouloir sortir.

-Je ne veux pas, protestai-je en secouant la tête. Ils sont trop stupides.

Ils n'étaient probablement pas stupides en eux-mêmes, me contredis-je mentalement, mais notre différence d'âge rendait tout simplement n'importe quelle amitié impossible. J'avais plus de vingt ans, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je n'allais certainement pas copiné avec des gosses qui n'avaient même pas le quart de mon âge ! J'aurais pu être leur mère...

-S'il te plaît, m'implora alors ma tutrice avec un tel désespoir que je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. S'il te plaît.

Plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de la mère de Sakura, je dus détourner précipitamment le regard sous la honte que je ressentais. La douleur que je lisais sur son visage était loin d'être factice et je me sentis incroyablement coupable pour toute la souffrance que je pouvais lui causer. Dans une autre vie, les Haruno avaient eu droit à une petite fille tout à fait normale et ils s'étaient avérés être de dignes parents malgré leurs quelques erreurs de parcours. Ils ne méritaient certainement pas tous les tracas que je leur causais. Ils étaient trop bons, même encore maintenant.

-Bien, abdiquai-je finalement en me levant avant de poser ma condition. Mais après, on s'en va.

Heureuse de me voir faire enfin quelques efforts de socialisation, Mebuki ne fut que trop prompte à accepter les termes de notre accord. Inclinant la tête vers elle une dernière fois, je finis par sortir de l'arbre et me mis en quête d'une potentielle victime aux souhaits de ma nouvelle mère. Cela n'allait pas être agréable.

Détaillant minutieusement chaque gamin présent, je me rendis très vite compte que je ne reconnaissais aucun d'entre eux. Ils étaient peut-être dans ma tranche d'âge mais ils ne faisaient certainement pas partie des personnages canon de l'histoire d'origine. En un sens, cela me rassura. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais dû me retrouver face à un chibi Sasuke ou un Naruto solitaire. J'aurais peut-être crié assez fort avant de courir très vite, me serais évanouie sans cérémonie ou aurais laissé mon côté maternelle prendre le dessus et les aurais adoptés sans le consentement du village. J'étais trop imprévisible, même pour moi.

Les premiers enfants sur qui mes yeux se posèrent ne me donnèrent pas plus envie que ça de les rejoindre. Ils semblaient se battre dans le bac à sable pour déterminer lequel des quatre avait réussi la plus belle construction. Sans surprise personne n'était d'accord et les coups de poings volèrent bientôt. J'espérais que leurs parents ne sauraient tarder. Ce n'était pas franchement un comportement acceptable. Enfin, qui savait ce qui était acceptable ou non dans un monde qui transformait les morveux en meurtriers ? Si ça se trouvait, c'était peut-être même encouragé. Qui voudrait d'un ninja pacifique après tout ?

Après quelques essais visuels peu productifs, je finis par être attirée par une petite silhouette courbée qui semblait attendre quelque chose dans le plus grand des calmes. Intriguée par ce gamin que je ne distinguais pas très bien de là où je me trouvais, je m'approchais lentement de lui, l'air de rien. Assis sur une balançoire qui ne bougeait pas, il avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait extrêmement pensif. Ses petits habits troués ne semblaient pas être de la meilleure des qualités et étaient certainement passés de mode depuis longtemps. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus et qui me donna la furieuse envie de hurler, de m'arracher les cheveux et de réclamer le Service de Protection de l'Enfance inexistant de ce monde, ce fut les nombreux bleus que je pus apercevoir sur lui. La lèvre gonflée, une de ses pommette toute tachée de bleu et de vert, les bras bariolés, il ressemblait à une carte dénonçant les abus parentaux. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

Regardant autour de moi, je m'aperçus très vite que personne ne faisait attention au gamin, qu'aucun adulte présent dans le parc ne semblait s'inquiéter de la maltraitance évidente que subissait le morveux et je sentis un élan de rage me traverser. C'était comme s'ils l'évitaient sciemment, comme s'il était un petit secret honteux sur lequel on ne pouvait s'attarder.

On m'avait ordonnée de me faire un ami et pour la première fois je fus d'accord avec cette décision. Ce petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans semblait en avoir définitivement besoin. Et qui savait, avec un peu de chance je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen de l'aider.

M'asseyant sur la balançoire à côté de lui, je tergiversai un moment avant de finir par le saluer d'un «Salut !» faussement joyeux. Semblant toujours perdu dans ses profondes réflexions, je ne reçus aucune réponse de sa part. Soupirant doucement, incapable de me sentir contrariée par son manque de réaction et sachant très bien que toute action négative de ma part pourrait ruiner l'aide que j'essayais de lui apporter, je fis bien attention à ne pas râler contre lui.

-Toi, sur la balançoire à côté de moi ! l'interpellai-je un peu plus vivement. Salut !

Cela, au moins, eu le mérite de le faire réagir même si ce ne fut pas tout à fait de la façon dont je le désirais. Sursautant violemment, ce dernier se retourna vers moi si vite que je pus douter un instant qu'il ne m'ait jamais regardé. M'observant bouche-bée, il secoua finalement la tête et se pointa du doigt.

-Moi ? souffla-t-il avec une telle incrédulité que je ne pus que rouler des yeux.

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre sur la balançoire ? me contentai-je de lui demander en retour avec un sourire.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite m'étonna beaucoup et me fit rire aussi très fort, mais comprenez bien que ce fut assez inattendu. Sautant en effet de son perchoir, le gamin regarda là où il s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant et, s'apercevant que non, il n'y avait personne d'autres, il se mit à rire aussi.

-Tu peux me voir ? m'interrogea-t-il avec émerveillement.

Ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais me rappelant avec forte mauvaise humeur de la façon dont tout le monde semblait l'ignorer, je serrai les poings et me fis violence pour ne pas aller matraquer tous les adultes de ce putain d'aire de jeu, mes tuteurs y compris.

-Bien sûr que je peux te voir, grondai-je. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et ce que font les adultes est tout simplement mauvais. T'ignorer comme ça, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Tu devrais te révolter contre ça !

Bien, peut-être que conseiller à quelqu'un qui était battu de se révolter n'était pas une excellente idée. Après tout qui savait ce que pourrait faire son bourreau en guise de représailles.

-Mais fais attention à toi quand même, rajoutai-je précipitamment. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Me fixant comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de spécimen aussi intéressant que moi, semblant aussi assez choqué que je prenne le temps de lui parler et que je puisse m'inquiéter pour lui, il finit par se reprendre.

-Ce n'est pas de leur faute, me contredit-il avec un certain malaise. Ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas... Enfin je... Bien...

Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de m'expliquer. Aussi, alors que je m'apprêtais à l'encourager à se confier à moi, je fus brutalement interrompue par la voix de Kizashi qui s'enquit d'un ton assez concerné :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sakura ?

«Ce que vous m'avez dit de faire.» fut sur le bout de ma langue mais je me retins finalement de répondre de cette manière. Je ne voulais pas causer de problème au gosse, même par simple association. Qui savait si ses parents n'étaient pas dans le coin...

-Je parle avec un _ami_, déclarai-je d'un ton quelque peu menaçant.

Mon cerveau ne voyait pas beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles mes tuteurs auraient pu vouloir m'interrompre en plein essai de liaison avec un autre gamin. Et l'explication la plus plausible ne me faisait guère plaisir : vu comment tout à chacun semblait ignorer délibérément le garçon, ceux-ci ne devaient pas être très heureux que mon attention se porte sur lui. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'allais pas abandonner le môme maintenant.

Semblant très malheureux de la situation, Kizashi soupira finalement d'un ton défaitiste.

-Notre faute de ne pas avoir été plus précis, sûrement, gémit-il pour lui-même avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers moi. Lorsque nous t'avons demandée de te faire un ami, nous te parlions d'un vrai, m'informa-t-il avec un léger désespoir.

Mes sourcils se fronçant, une certaine colère naissant dans mon cœur à ses mots, je me sentis malade en comprenant qu'il était contre le fait que je puisse côtoyer le morveux de huit ans.

-C'est _mon ami_, ripostai-je. Et il est tout à fait suffisant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

-Non, me coupa mon tuteur d'un ton sévère qu'il n'employait jamais généralement. Les amis imaginaires ne comptent pas comme de vraies amitiés. Tu as besoin de plus que ça, Sakura-chan. Tu ne peux pas éviter les gens pour toujours.

Mon cerveau s'arrêtant quelques instants sur ce qu'il venait de dire, je me demandai s'il n'avait pas perdu la boule. Le gamin à côté de moi était tout à fait réel. Était-ce alors une manière détournée de le faire partir ?

-C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, murmura douloureusement le môme en grimaçant. Les gens ne peuvent pas me voir. Je... Je suis mort.

Si je me suis évanouie lorsque ses paroles commencèrent à avoir un sens dans mon esprit ? On pourra assurément m'excuser en tenant compte des circonstances atténuantes entourant un tel acte. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir les fantômes, après tout. Et encore moins de le comprendre ainsi.

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne revienne pas me mordre les fesses.

* * *

_Une review pour sa bonne action de fin d'année ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Une Fleur de Cerisier**_

_Disclaimer :__ Une petite fille de quatre ans aux longs cheveux roses regarda la forme flou dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses yeux percevaient des choses étranges, des choses que personne à part elle ne réussissait à observer. «C'est la folie», avait dit sa mère. «C'est juste l'imagination d'un enfant» avait contredit son père. Mais Sakura savait. Elle savait que ce qu'elle voyait existait et qu'un jour l'une de ces formes finiraient par lui parler, par lui dire quelque chose d'incroyablement important. Alors, quand la silhouette s'approcha de plus en plus de la surface, elle se pencha pour mieux la regarder et lui offrir un sourire de bienvenue. Elle espérait que cela suffirait pour ne pas être mangée. Ses parents racontaient des histoires terrifiantes à leur propos. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas vrai._

_Bientôt, la tête de l'Être sortit de l'eau, brillant d'une douce lueur éthérée. Le visage androgyne ressemblant beaucoup à celui d'un humain, la créature avait cependant une étrange queue de poisson et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur argentée irréelle. L'Être était vraiment magnifique._

_S'attendant à une longue déclaration sur le destin de l'humanité, la petite fille redressa la tête et prit son air le plus sérieux. Elle ne ferait pas honte aux êtres humains. Tressaillant en entendant la voix mélodieuse de l'arrivant, elle fronça les sourcils lorsque le message divin lui parvint._

_«Naruto n'appartient pas à Plume de Nuit. L'œuvre est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et cie. Aucun bénéfice n'est ou ne sera réalisé par cette fanfiction.»_

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvaient bien vouloir dire ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander à la créature, celle-ci disparut dans les plus sombres profondeurs du lac. Soupirant, Sakura se releva et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait entendu._

_Elle devait décoder ce message. _

_L'avenir du monde shinobi en dépendait sûrement._

_(Non, non... Je ne suis pas folle, promis ! J'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu avec le disclaimer. Et pour une fois, j'étais totalement libre d'écrire n'importe quoi ! Ce qui se voit, je crois... ^^)_

* * *

_Mot d'auteur :__ Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre (et je m'excuse pour le très léger retard mais j'ai été malade et cela a retardé son écriture...). Je tenais à vous informer de certaines choses sur cette histoire qui me semblent importantes :_

_1) Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif (UA ou AU, ce que vous préférez). Toutefois cela ne sera visible qu'à petites doses. Vraiment petites doses. J'essaie de respecter au maximum le canon mais pour mon histoire j'ai dû modifier une petite - grande - chose (_ATTENTION SPOILER : la mort d'un personnage_) et la remplacer par une autre. Cela ne va pas modifier soudainement la chronologie, disons juste que vous risquez d'être un peu surpris. En résumé, donc ? Un univers alternatif suite à une grosse liberté de ma part mais qui n'aura pas énormément d'incidence technique. Voilà._

_2) Je n'ai pas choisi par hasard le fait que Sakura puisse voir les fantômes. Ce n'est pas une simple lubie, une caractéristique qui ne sert à rien. En fait, une grande partie de l'histoire va être basée là-dessus. Cette capacité est incroyablement importante pour la suite (tellement importante d'ailleurs que je m'oblige à ne lire aucune histoire sur les fantômes le temps de la rédaction de cette fanfiction. Je ne tiens pas à faire de copié-collé, même sans faire exprès, alors je me restreins !), et vous n'allez pas tarder à vous en rendre compte._

_3) J'avais perdu mon identifiant et mon mot de passe pendant un moment, donc j'avais dû me créer un nouveau compte. Vous avez peut-être déjà lu certaines de mes fanfics (qui sont en pause pour le moment mais que je reprendrais d'ici trois mois environ le temps que je fasse quelque chose de convenable de tout ceci). Mon autre pseudo est PinkCassy. Pourquoi ce nom ? Pas la moindre idée. Inspiration du moment sûrement. J'en avais marre d'essayer de me connecter à cette session et ne pas réussir, et je n'avais donc pas beaucoup réfléchi. En conséquence, je dois à la fois gérer cette fanfiction, la traduction de «An Uchiha's love» et la réécriture de «C'est une promesse de Kage» et «Nouveau Moi : Renaître en Obito Uchiha». (Et si vous avez remarqué la présence un peu trop active d'Obito dans tout ça ? Et bien je l'avoue, c'est mon perso préféré. Et je ne m'excuserai pas. Il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions en français pour moi.)_

_Bref. Voici les quelques informations que je tenais à faire passer. Je ne saurais aussi vous remercier suffisamment pour tous vos commentaires. _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_Plume de Nuit._

_PS : J'ai de GROS contrôles la semaine prochaine (dont un examen auquel je dois faire face et qui compte totalement pour la validation de mon semestre 1), donc le chapitre 4 risque d'avoir du retard. Je m'en excuse. Avec mon emploi du temps plein je risque donc de ne publier que toutes les deux semaines environ. Avec ce rythme-là j'espère pouvoir tenir une publication régulière. Bye !_

* * *

_Réponses reviews :_

_Hello __**Lia9749**__ ! Je suis heureuse que ces chapitres puissent te plairent et j'espère que tu accrocheras tout autant à la suite. Naruto est prévu au programme, mais dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr ! ^^ J'essaie de rendre cette histoire assez réaliste alors j'espère vraiment ne pas faire de trop gros faux pas... Voir les fantômes sera quelque chose d'incroyablement important pour la suite. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à t'en rendre compte. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui ne va durer qu'un chapitre ou deux. Toute l'histoire ou presque est basée sur ce fait. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bis et bonne lecture !_

_Merci pour ta nouvelle review, __**Miko2005**__ ! Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question, mais je suppose que tu pourrais le deviner assez aisément. Vu le nombre de morts provoqués par le mode de vie shinobi, il y a pas mal de pistes à explorer ! Tu en sauras bientôt plus sur le gamin du parc ! Patience, il débarque au prochain chapitre. J'espère en tout cas que cette nouvelle partie te plaira tout autant. Amicalement. Plume de Nuit._

_Merci pour ton com', __**Pasaje **__! Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise pour le moment. Et oui, relation compliquée avec les Haruno. Mais tout le monde a une façon différente de réagir, certain de manière plus radicale que d'autres. J'avais semé des indices pour le gamin mais je ne pouvais pas le dire explicitement au début. Après tout Sakura l'ignorait. Je suis contente que tu aies su lire entre les lignes ! J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre te satisfera. Bonne lecture et prends soin de toi !_

_Merci __**phelipebr**__ pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et bon weekend !_

_A new chapter for you,__** nakamura1miu **__! J'espère que cette nouvelle partie te plaira. 'Bonne lecture' and have a good weekend !_

_Situations incroyables en approche, je confirme __**Naoli**__ ! Peut-être pas dans ce chapitre-ci mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et je confirme que voir les fantômes peut être à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Cela dépend vraiment de qui est le mort en question... En tout cas ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir même si je ne suis pas sûre que ma fanfiction soit aussi merveilleuse que tu sembles le penser. Bonne lecture et au détour d'une prochaine review je l'espère ! Bon weekend._

_Et bien, que dire à part «Merci, merci, merci !», __**Akilae**__ ? Ton commentaire est une véritable drogue pour les auteurs. J'essaie vraiment de travailler sur une histoire réaliste, avec des actes réalistes et qui restent cohérents avec les personnages. Et si j'y arrive, c'est le jackpot ! Sakura ne sera pas faible, si cela peut te rassurer. Les événements qui surviendront et son état d'esprit ne la laisseront pas faire ! J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre trouvera grâce à tes yeux. Bonne lecture et bon weekend !_

_Va savoir pourquoi, __**ChuLian**__, mais j'ai ri aux éclats en lisant ta review. Peut-être était-ce pour sa simplicité et son efficacité ? Tu as plutôt bien résumé la situation. Entre morts, le courant a tendance à bien passer ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Au détour d'une prochaine review peut-être !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Si j'avais été un chat ou n'importe quel autre type de félins, j'aurais certainement grimpé le haut d'un arbre avant d'y rester prostrée et de feuler vivement contre tout ceux qui auraient tenté de me ramener sur la terre ferme. En l'occurrence, j'étais un foutu être humain de quatre ans tout juste à l'affreuse chevelure rose bonbon et escalader un arbre ne faisait pas encore partie de mon domaine de compétences. Alors, prenant toutes les armes que la Nature avait si généreusement su m'octroyer, je me contentai de me rouler en boule sur mon lit, emmitouflée sous une épaisse couverture, et pestant méchamment contre tout ceux qui voulurent m'en sortir de force. Je ne bougerais pas de là, c'était définitif.

Bien qu'il soit un peu honteux pour moi de l'avouer, je mis trois jours avant d'oser pointer le bout de mon nez hors de ma couette. Ayant passé tout ce temps à maudire les dieux que je jugeais responsable de ma situation ainsi ma vie merdique, j'en étais venue à la conclusion que Murphy n'avait probablement pas eu tort lorsqu'il avait déclaré que tout ce qui était susceptible de foirer, foirerait inévitablement. Concernant ma réincarnation, cet adage correspondait plutôt bien.

Finissant de digérer la douloureuse réalisation que les fantômes existaient bel et bien et que Mère Nature avait décidé de me transformer en la nouvelle Melinda Gordon, je me sentis extrêmement coupable en remarquant l'air incroyablement fatigué des parents de Sakura. Le teint pâle, des cernes prononcés sous leurs yeux vitreux, ils ne semblaient pas avoir dormi depuis un bon moment. Ma nouvelle crise ne leur avait guère fait du bien, semblait-il.

Avançant lentement en direction de la table de cuisine à laquelle ils étaient accoudés, je me préparai mentalement à la discussion qui allait suivre. J'étais une horrible enfant, je le savais, mais je m'apprêtais à essayer désespérément de réparer le mal que j'avais pu leur causer par le passé. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être une bonne personne, à vrai dire je ne l'étais probablement pas si on songeait à l'enfer que je leur faisais vivre, mais je savais qui je voulais être et une salope sans cœur n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

-Hum, salut..., murmurai-je un peu timidement lorsque je fus à leur hauteur.

Surpris de me voir leur adresser la parole, les Haruno tressaillirent avant qu'un fin sourire forcé ne vienne orner leurs lèvres. Quelque soit leur état d'esprit, ils avaient toujours essayé de me cacher leur détresse. Cela ne fit que me sentir plus mal.

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan ! s'exclama Kizashi d'une bonne humeur factice avant de s'enquérir un peu plus sérieusement. Tu veux manger ? Ta mère a préparé d'excellents gâteaux...

Mon estomac grondant bruyamment à ce moment-là, je rougis violemment. Grommelant une vague acceptation, mon esprit s'allégea un peu en l'entendant glousser. Il se moquait peut-être de moi mais je préférais largement le voir rire que pleurer. Je leur causais déjà tellement de souffrances alors s'il pouvait être un peu plus heureux, même à mes dépens, je n'allais certainement pas le lui refuser.

Le remerciant lorsqu'il me tendit une pâtisserie un peu trop sèche à mon goût, je m'assis au bord de la table avant de la grignoter lentement tout en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir aborder le sujet qui me tenait tant à cœur à ce moment-là.

Un long silence s'installant entre nous trois, je finis par n'en plus pouvoir et déclarai avec tout le sérieux dont j'étais capable :

-Je pense que vous devriez avoir un autre enfant.

Je ne mentais pas. Mes tuteurs étaient de bons parents, des gens formidables et ils ne méritaient certainement pas la merde que je leur jetais quotidiennement. Ils méritaient une Sakura normale qui les aurait angoissés avec son fanatisme pour le jeune Uchiha Sasuke. Pas la version tordue d'une jeune adulte de vint-cinq ans traumatisée par sa mort et en voulant au monde entier. Ce n'était pas juste.

Choquée par mes propos inattendus, ce fut Mebuki qui eut la plus intense des réactions. S'étouffant en buvant son thé, elle toussa à quelques reprises avant de m'interroger avec inquiétude :

-Qu'est-ce qui a amené ça, Sakura-chan ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait amenée à cette prise de conscience, hein ? Peut-être était-ce le fait que je savais qu'ils feraient un père et une mère extraordinaires et que j'avais fini par comprendre qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de fonder une famille. Avec moi dans l'équation, cela ne s'avérait être qu'une catastrophe. Mais s'ils pouvaient avoir un gamin normal à aimer et à chérir, un gosse qui ne les ferait pas paniquer à chaque instant du jour comme de la nuit, sûrement seraient-ils un peu plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient maintenant.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur enfant qui soit, avouai-je dans un soucis d'honnêteté. Je sais aussi que je vous rends vraiment malheureux et je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment m'excuser pour cela. Mais peut-être... Peut-être que le fait d'avoir un autre enfant, un normal qui ne vous obligerait pas à vous inquiéter autant, pourrait être une bonne chose. Cela ramènerait sûrement un peu de normalité dans notre famille dysfonctionnelle.

Je ne pouvais pas leur cacher la vérité. Je leur mentais déjà sur tellement de choses, un peu de vérité ne pouvait pas faire grand mal. Surtout pour quelque chose comme ceci. Cela pourrait même les soulager...

-Oh, Sakura ! s'écria ma tutrice avant que de lourds sanglots ne rendent ses propos inintelligibles.

Saisissant mon corps frêle dans ses grands bras d'adulte, elle me serra fort contre elle et marmonna contre mon oreille à quel point elle m'aimait et qu'il n'y avait certainement pas besoin de s'excuser pour quoique ce soit. Mal à l'aise, les yeux remplis de larmes que je m'interdisais de laisser couler, je sursautai en sentant une large main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Sa-chan, m'interpela doucement Kizashi avant de pousser un long soupir alors Mebuki me relâchait enfin. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise enfant, tu sais ? Tu es juste un peu différente. Nous n'allons pas te remplacer juste parce que nous rencontrons quelques difficultés. Tu es notre fille, Sakura. Comment pourrions-nous nous regarder dans un miroir si nous le faisions ?

La pureté de la douleur que je pouvais percevoir dans le ton de sa voix me donna encore plus envie de pleurer. Mais, refusant toujours de me laisser aller, je détournai vivement la tête et serrai fort les poings en tâchant de reprendre contenance. J'étais la coupable ici, pas la victime. Je n'en avais donc pas le droit.

-S'il vous plaît, finis-je par les supplier en me rendant compte qu'ils ne comptaient pas vraiment écouter ma suggestion. S'il vous plaît.

Car peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en dire, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de «quelques difficultés» et je n'étais pas juste «un peu différente». Il s'agissait en réalité d'une réincarnation foireuse et d'une jeune femme qui refusait de lâcher prise avec son passé. Mais cela, ils l'ignoraient. Et jamais la terrible situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions ne saurait changer. C'était un problème bien trop profond pour cela.

Je ne sais pas ce qui fit changer mon tuteur d'avis. Je ne sais même pas ce qui le poussa finalement à accorder un peu de crédit à ma plainte. Était-ce mon air désespéré, mon honnêteté brutale ou le fait que je désirais vraiment quelque chose pour la première fois de ma courte existence dans ce monde-ci ? Ce fut peut-être tout à fait autre chose, en fin de compte, mais un fait resta certain : cela eut suffisamment d'impact pour l'obliger à revoir son jugement. Avisant Mebuki qui sanglotait toujours, il acquiesça lentement d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

-Je ne promets rien, précisa-t-il toutefois. Mais je parlerai avec ta mère et nous verrons.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais demander : une chance pour moi d'arranger tout ce qui avait mal tourné dans cette famille supposée idyllique. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais cela m'offrait tout de même la possibilité de les voir beaucoup plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient à ce moment-là. Ma relation avec eux était certes toujours brisée, mais un facteur neutre pourrait potentiellement nous permettre de vivre un peu plus sereinement.

-Merci, le remerciai-je avec la plus intense des gratitudes avant de m'attaquer au seul autre sujet qui me travaillait depuis trois jours. Il fait beau et nous sommes seulement en début d'après-midi, pris-je le temps de lui faire remarquer avant de continuer, je peux aller au parc de la dernière fois ?

S'il fut surpris par ma requête, il n'en montra rien. Ce ne fut toutefois, à ma grande surprise, pas lui qui me répondit.

-Bien sûr, Sakura-chan, accepta ma tutrice d'une voix toujours tremblante. Mais tu dois nous promettre de revenir avant que le soleil ne se couche. Et si tu as un problème, souviens-toi de demander à un shinobi du village de t'aider.

Dans notre monde, autoriser un gamin de quatre ans à parcourir seul les rues de sa ville aurait compté comme une aberration totale et n'aurait pas manqué de faire réagir les services sociaux. Dans ce monde-ci ? C'était considéré comme normal et la plupart des parents laissaient librement vadrouiller leurs enfants dès l'âge de trois ans. C'était absolument terrifiant mais attendu d'un endroit qui transformait les mômes en assassins, après tout. Et puis cela me servait plutôt bien à ce moment-là. Je voulais revoir le gosse qui était apparemment mort, toujours convaincue qu'il avait besoin de mon aide même s'il ne devait s'agir que d'un simple soutient psychologique, et expliquer aux Haruno que je ne parlais pas à un ami imaginaire mais à un fantôme m'aurait sûrement valu une visite chez un Yamanaka. Ce qui, d'une manière très étonnante (et notez mon sarcasme flagrant je vous prie), n'aurait probablement pas été une bonne idée. Allez savoir pourquoi...

-Évidemment, soufflai-je en forçant un petit sourire afin de la rassurer. Je suis plus intelligente que la plupart des enfants de mon âge et je sais reconnaître lorsque j'ai des ennuis.

Prétentieuse ? Pas vraiment. J'avais plus de vingt-cinq ans mentalement, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Pas étonnant que je sois plus mature que des gosses de quatre. C'était largement attendu. En fait cela aurait été plutôt effrayant si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Remarquant leur soulagement à peine visible dans les yeux fatigués de Mebuki et les épaules affaissées de Kizashi, je vins rapidement à la conclusion que mon désir apparent de sortir me faire des amis et m'amuser comme n'importe quel autre gamin devait les apaiser quelque peu. Sûrement avaient-ils pensé que je ne voudrais plus tenter l'expérience après l'échec retentissant survenu quelques jours plus tôt.

Remontant rapidement dans ma chambre, je récupérai tout aussi vite l'une des seules vestes de mi-saison de ma garde-robe avant d'enfiler des chaussures fermées. Saluant rapidement les parents de Sakura dont l'air extrêmement pensif me fit presque stopper, je me précipitai au dehors et me mis à courir en direction du parc. J'espérais vraiment que le gosse serait toujours là. Parcourir tout le village à sa recherche ne serait pas des plus agréables sinon.

Ce fut peut-être dû à ma nouvelle connaissance concernant les esprits qui nous entouraient, mais je fis beaucoup plus attention à mon environnement que toutes les autres fois où j'avais pu sortir de chez moi. Regardant attentivement les gens, les scrutant peut-être un peu trop longtemps pour que cela paraisse naturel, je reçus la joyeuse salutation de quelques vieux commerçants ainsi que quelques œillades méfiantes de la part d'anciens shinobis habitant le quartier civil.

Ne remarquant rien d'anormal dans un premier temps, je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds en me rendant compte qu'une famille venait de traverser un homme que j'avais tout d'abord pensé vivant. Trop surprise pour pouvoir réagir convenablement et mes réflexes s'apparentant à ceux d'un ivrogne au bord du coma éthylique, je m'écroulai sans grâce sur le sol, les quatre membres en l'air et me demandant un peu confuse si les battements sourds que je pouvais entendre dans mon cerveau étaient normaux.

Choquée de m'être ainsi ridiculisée devant une petite foule de vieux marchants qui commençaient à s'agglutiner autour de moi, je tressaillis violemment en entendant l'homme d'un peu plus tôt se mettre à rire aux éclats. Étant le seul à se moquer allégrement de ma périlleuse situation, il me fut assez aisé de le remarquer parmi la dizaine de personnes qui m'entouraient. La larme à l'œil, il ne semblait pas encore conscient du fait que je l'avais remarqué. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, cela aurait été gênant sinon.

-Je savais que tu pouvais mettre le monde à tes pieds, petite sœur, s'amusa-t-il, mais je pense bien que c'est la première fois que cela se voit de façon aussi littérale !

Il parlait à la vieille dame à ses côtés, compris-je dans un éclair de lucidité. M'attendant presque à voir la grand-mère réagir à ses paroles, je fus assez déçue en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre.

Avisant le regard quelque peu inquisiteur que je posais sur elle, elle haussa un sourcil avant de m'offrir un doux sourire.

-Tu vas bien, petite ?

Il était étrange de constater que je supportais bien davantage l'inquiétude d'une inconnue que celle de mes tuteurs. Secouant légèrement la tête pour remettre mes pensées dans le droit chemin, je soupirai d'un ton assez défaitiste.

-Je vais bien, madame. La seule chose qui est blessée est ma fierté.

Elle ne commenta pas le fait que mon vocabulaire était bien trop élaboré pour une enfant de quatre ans, mais je n'avais pas compté dessus non plus. Dans un monde où les jeunes prodiges n'étaient pas si rares, je ne me démarquais pas trop du reste de la population.

Un nouvel éclat de rire coupant mes songes, je jetai cette fois-ci une œillade particulièrement peu amène envers l'homme. Les yeux d'une froideur de glace, le visage sans expression à l'exception de mes lèvres pincées, je tentai par là de lui montrer tout mon mécontentement sans le mentionner à voix haute. Je ne tenais pas à être prise pour une folle, merci beaucoup.

Son amusement s'estompant instantanément comme si je venais de lui jeter un seau d'eau froide en pleine face, il imita étonnamment bien une carpe en comprenant que non, je ne regardais pas à travers lui, mais que je fixais bel et bien sa personne. Cela n'avait pas dû lui arriver depuis longtemps, en même temps.

-Tu me vois, gamine ? me demanda-t-il tout de même avec une incrédulité compréhensible.

Acquiesçant d'un bref mouvement du menton, je sursautai en avisant le visage de la vieille dame qui s'était subitement approchée de moi. Elle n'avait pas dû manquer mon interaction muette avec son harceleur mort, même si j'étais prête à parier qu'elle ignorait ce dont il retournait en réalité.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? m'interrogea-t-elle dubitative en fronçant les sourcils avant de me scruter de ses petits yeux perçants. Tu ne t'es pas cognée la tête au moins ?

Elle mettait mon étrange comportement sur le compte d'une potentielle commotion cérébrale, compris-je quelque peu amusée. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure explication, mais elle avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas mettre en doute ma santé mentale précaire.

-Non, madame, la contredis-je doucement en tentant de me sortir de cette fâcheuse situation. Je vous assure que tout est bon. Je suis juste encore un peu sonnée, je suppose.

Me relevant et ignorant du mieux que je le pouvais tous les regards curieux qui se posaient sur moi, j'aurais décampé en courant si je n'avais pas été vivement et très bruyamment interpellée par le mort.

-Attends, gamine ! cria-t-il alors que je commençais à tourner les talons en direction du parc où devait probablement encore attendre le gosse de l'autre jour. Attends, je t'en prie !

Il y avait un tel désespoir dans sa voix que je ne pus me résoudre à l'ignorer. Je causais déjà tellement de mal autour de moi, je n'allais pas décevoir une personne de plus alors qu'il était si facile d'accéder à sa requête. Qu'est-ce que cela me coûterait, hein ? Quelques minutes de mon temps, tout au plus. Ce n'était pas très cher payé. Ou du moins le supposai-je.

Reprenant alors la route en marchant lentement pour le laisser arriver à ma hauteur, je pinçai momentanément les lèvres avant de m'enquérir dans un murmure presque inaudible :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je ne voyais pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait vouloir de moi. Une chose était cependant certaine : mes capacités devaient restaient cachées alors s'il devait me demander de parler à la femme que je supposais être sa petite sœur, je n'allais certainement pas pouvoir accéder à sa requête. Je ne tenais à ma tête, merci. Mourir une fois m'avait amplement suffi.

-Ah, soupira-t-il un peu mal à l'aise. C'est juste que cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à un Vivant !

Cela, je voulais bien le croire. Je n'osais même pas imaginer qu'un autre idiot que moi ait pu avoir autant de malchance. Cela aurait sûrement signifié la fin de l'Univers, si tel avait été le cas.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela fait, avouai-je doucement en me faufilant dans une étroite ruelle déserte pour plus d'intimité. Je crois que je deviendrai folle.

J'avais déjà presque perdu l'esprit lorsque la condition de ma réincarnation m'avait été jetée en pleine poire, alors je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais dû errer sur Terre et être condamnée à voir les gens vivre leur vie sans même me remarquer.

-Ça a failli, admit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Mais heureusement, j'ai eu mon Hiroko-chan. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit là pour veiller sur elle et l'attendre. C'est sa présence qui m'a sauvé, j'en suis certain. Mon_ imouto_ avait besoin de moi et je ne pouvais pas faillir !

C'était... C'était profond et très intimiste comme déclaration. Ses iris bleutées brillaient d'une étrange lueur mêlant amour et douleur, et je détournai pudiquement les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être une voyeuse qui avait épié quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

-Je suis heureuse que vous ayez trouvé une raison de vous accrocher, soufflai-je en tâtonnant un peu sur mes mots, incertaine de ce que je devais lui répondre.

Surpris par mes paroles, l'homme cligna rapidement des yeux avant de m'offrir un vrai sourire.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es gamine, mais je suis sûr que tes parents sont fiers de toi. Tu es une bonne fille.

Les mots me poignardant fort au cœur, je sentis mes entrailles se tordre douloureusement dans mon ventre avant qu'une pure agonie ne me traverse toute entière, n'épargnant aucune de mes cellules. Hoquetant, je posai précipitamment une main sur ma bouche, tentant vainement de faire taire les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de ma poitrine.

Le mort l'ignorait, mais il venait définitivement d'appuyer sur la blessure béante qui ceignait ma poitrine. La culpabilité qui me rongeait lorsque je pensais à la souffrance que je causais aux Haruno, ma honte de ne pas pouvoir les voir comme mes parents malgré toutes leurs qualités, mon incapacité à leur procurer le plus infime moment de joie... Tout cela était vraiment difficile. J'avais essayé de changer, mais je ne pouvais juste pas le faire. C'était impossible, malgré toute ma bonne volonté. J'ai trop aigrie, trop amère pour en être capable.

Les larmes que j'avais retenu plus tôt en compagnie de mes tuteurs revenant en force, je ne pus les retenir bien longtemps. Les joues humides, la respiration saccadée, je me mis à rire tristement.

-Je ne suis pas une bonne fille, le contredis-je. Je ne suis pas... Oh, si vous saviez tout le mal que je leur fais !

J'étais assez pathétique à pleurer là, dans cette ruelle froide et vide avec pour seule compagnie un fantôme qui devait avoir quitté le monde des vivants depuis un moment maintenant. Serrant les poings, me maudissant pour ma faiblesse, je finis par réussir à reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions. Essuyant du plat de la main les larmes qui gâchaient mon visage, je m'excusai auprès de l'homme pour mon éclat impromptu. De nous deux, il était sûrement celui qui avait le plus de raisons de se plaindre après tout.

-Ah, soupira le mort avant de tenter vainement de poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. La relation entre un parent et un enfant peut être compliqué, parfois. Mais ne te décourage pas, je suis sûr qu'un jour tout s'arrangera. Même si tu dois attendre quelques années pour cela.

Ce n'était pas forcément ce que je souhaitais entendre, mais cela me fit me sentir un peu mieux. Reniflant pathétiquement, je secouai brièvement la tête avant de forcer un sourire sur mes lèvres tremblantes. Avisant sa main intangible qui traversait toujours mon corps, je le remerciai d'un regard avant d'ajouter à voix haute :

-Il semblerait que je fasse partie des mortels impossibles à toucher malgré mes capacités.

Riant un peu, le ton pas tout à fait sincère mais essayant de me remonter le moral par ce fait, l'homme sembla s'en amuser. Reconnaissante de son aide que je n'attendais pas (Car comment aurais-je pu me douter qu'il restait encore des gens prêts à aider une gamine au hasard dans ce monde foiré à la morale douteuse ?) je m'enquis avec sincérité :

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Parce qu'il était une bonne personne et qu'étant la seule à pouvoir le voir, j'étais aussi probablement la seule à pouvoir l'aider avec tout ce qu'il pourrait bien désirer. Je ne pouvais pas promettre d'accéder à sa requête, mais je ferais tout mon possible dans la limite du raisonnable.

-Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, refusa-t-il rapidement avant de s'arrêter pour y réfléchir un peu plus longuement. Bien que... Est-ce que cela te gênerait beaucoup d'aider mon Hiroko-chan, gamine ? Ma petite sœur commence à se faire vieille, tu sais. Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un coup de main ou deux pour porter ses courses ou désherber notre vieux jardin...

C'était étonnamment peu et beaucoup à la fois. Peu, parce que cela ne nécessiterait aucune compétence spéciale ni ne me demanderait de révéler mon talent. Beaucoup, parce qu'alors je serais obligée d'interagir avec les gens (ce que j'évitais généralement) et que cela réclamerait une bonne partie de mon temps.

Pesant le pour et le contre, j'hésitai un moment afin de finir par m'avouer vaincue. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cette simple requête. C'était peut-être stupide, mais j'avais l'impression que le Destin venait de m'offrir sur un plateau d'argent la rédemption que je désirais tant.

-Je ne pourrais pas être là tous les jours, tempérai-je toutefois, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour lui venir en aide.

Le sourire aveuglant qu'il m'adressa me réchauffa le cœur et, finissant par me séparer de lui pour retrouver l'enfant à qui j'avais parlé trois jours auparavant, je rejoignis le parc avec une bonne humeur retrouvée.

Je l'ignorais à ce moment-là mais cette décision serait le précurseur de beaucoup d'autres qui changeraient ma vie. Et que je le veuille ou non, la première page de mon destin venait de s'écrire.

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Un petit mot de fin pour vous encourager à laisser une review et vous informer que ce chapitre fait près de 4000 mots ! Ils ne seront pas toujours aussi longs (vers 2500 mots environ plutôt), mais j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration. Et s'il est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas nécessairement «grand chose», c'était inévitable de passer par là. J'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié !_

_À la prochaine !_

_Plume de Nuit._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Une Fleur de Cerisier**_

_Disclaimer :__ Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Tous les droits vont à Kishimoto et cie, et je ne fais pas non plus de bénéfices sur cette fanfiction (même si, honnêtement, ce serait le pied !)_

_Mot d'auteur :_

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels à gérer : ma soeur a eu droit à ses «premières» crises d'épilepsie, elle a fini à l'hôpital et ma merveilleuse Princesse a attrapé un très gros, vilain et super méchant rhume mêlé à une fichue bronchite. Si on ajoute à cela un chez-moi dans lequel il pleuvait autant dedans que dehors à cause de fuites d'eau provenant du toit (par chance ça vient tout juste d'être réparé après avoir gueulé pendant près de deux mois pour que ça avance : je suis locataire et c'était l'assurance du propriétaire qui devait s'en charger...). Bref, vous voyez le topo ? _

_Enfin, malgré ça j'ai réussi à pondre ce chapitre qui fait plus de 4100 mots (contre les 2000 qu'il était censé faire) donc je suppose que je suis pardonnée ? En plus il y a une surprise pour vous pendant la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre. Alors j'espère que vous ne m'assassinerez pas !_

_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

_Plume de Nuit._

_Réponses reviews :_

_Merci pour ta review, __**Yasumin J**__ ! J'aime aussi beaucoup les interactions avec les fantômes et, comme j'ai pu le dire précédemment, cela sera très important pour la suite. Sakura se sent coupable, oui. Elle est une adulte et elle voit très bien le mal qu'elle cause involontairement autour d'elle. Elle reste une bonne personne au fond d'elle-même alors cela me paraît logique. La situation est incroyablement douloureuse pour Mebuki, oui, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Pour elle, Sakura est sa fille. Alors entendre qu'elle devrait la remplacer n'est sûrement pas facile. Les Haruno et Sakura ont une relation difficile mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que l'on puisse comprendre les deux parties. Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie, malheureusement. La suite devrait progressivement s'éclaircir. En ce moment Sakura est focalisée sur les inconvénients de sa renaissance mais elle apprendra à s'ouvrir aux autres et, se faisant, réapprendra le goût de vivre tout simplement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. N'hésite pas à laisser une review, je te répondrai assurément ! Bye et prends soin de toi !_

_Hello __**Naoli **__! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que la direction prise sera à ton goût. L'atmosphère se fera de moins en moins pesante et Sakura apprendra à aimer sa nouvelle chance au fur et à mesure. En ce moment elle reste cloîtrée dans son mal-être et ses idées, alors s'ouvrir aux autres sera très bénéfique. On voit d'ailleurs une partie des avancées de sa psyché dans ce chapitre (Mais chut ! Je ne dirais rien de plus !). Rendra-t-elle service à des morts ? Question, question... Mais je crois que tu as déjà la réponse ! ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bis et à toute !_

_Bien le bonsoir, __**Akilae**__ ! (Ou bonjour, selon l'heure à laquelle tu lis ce chapitre... ^^) Je suis vraiment touchée par tes compliments. Je fais du réalisme mon credo avec cette histoire. Que ce soit dans les actes ou le mental des personnages. C'est incroyablement important pour moi. Et oui, beaucoup de douleur dans le dernier chapitre, mais cela va pas à pas s'atténuer. En ce moment Sakura ne sort pas et a tout son temps pour se morfondre et maudire sa réincarnation. Elle n'a pas encore eu le loisir de constater ce que cela pourrait lui apporter de bien aussi. De manière que je l'espère réaliste, elle va s'ouvrir pas à pas aux autres et réapprendre à aimer la vie et à en profiter. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour le retard en tout cas et croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise aussi. (Et j'ai eu 20 au contrôle au fait ! Ton «bonne chance» a dû fonctionner ! ^^) Tu veux voir l'un des Rookie 9 ? Qui sait, lis et tu seras peut-être servi ? Bonne lecture en tout cas et à bientôt !_

_Merci pour ton com', __**Lia9749**__ ! Contente que mon précédent disclaimer t'ait plu ! Pas d'originalité dans celui-ci cependant... Tu as tout fait compris le soucis avec cette Sakura-ci. Cela ne va toutefois pas rester ainsi pour toujours et en s'ouvrant aux autres elle apprendra à reprendre goût à la vie et à en profiter ! C'est une fic qui mêle à la fois psychologie, réalisme et aventures. Donc on va la voir pas à pas reprendre du poil de la bête ! Tu l'as vu et compris, les fantômes seront très importants, oui ! Ils sont l'un des piliers de cette histoire et non une lubie de ma part. Concernant les techniques qu'elle pourrait ou non apprendre dans son coin... Je ne te répondrais pas ! Autant garder un peu de mystère... ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bye et prends soin de toi !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Mettre la main sur le jeune fantôme fut étonnamment beaucoup plus facile que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Assis au pied de l'un des arbres qui bordaient l'aire de jeux, il regardait d'un air triste et résigné les deux gosses qui jouaient en riant sur la balançoire. Les bleus qui parsemaient son corps frêle n'avaient rien perdu de leur intensité et sa pâleur cadavérique me choqua toujours autant. J'ignorais si sa couleur de peau résultait de son décès ou si cela était davantage dû à une santé fragile de son vivant, mais cela n'empêcha pas mes tripes de se nouer douloureusement. Je pouvais être une véritable garce avec les gens quand je le voulais, mais la personne à qui je faisais face à cet instant-là n'était qu'un enfant. Un môme qui, le jour de sa mort, n'avait pas dû avoir plus de huit ans.

Imaginer les choses qui auraient pu causer son trépas dans ce monde despotique gouverné par les guerres et l'idéologie shinobi me retourna l'estomac, et ce ne fut que très difficilement que je parvins à contenir la bile qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas là pour être malade en me contentant de contempler le terrible tableau qu'il faisait, non. Je m'étais plutôt promise de l'aider du mieux de mes capacités, d'écouter tout ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à me dire et de briser l'affreuse solitude qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Et cela peu importe les efforts qui me seraient demandés compte tenu de mon aversion certaine pour toutes les situations qui requéraient un tant soit peu de relation humaine.

Avançant lentement dans sa direction, le bruit des quelques brindilles que j'écrasai par mégarde attirèrent son attention. Avisant ma présence à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas, il écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne orner son visage enfantin.

-Sakura-chan ! s'exclama-t-il avec une telle joie mêlée de surprise que je sentis mon cœur fondre.

Le bonheur qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses traits allégea les lourdes pensées qui tourmentaient mon esprit et je me mis à sourire à mon tour. Marchant désormais d'un pas plus léger et plus affirmé, je ne mis que quelques secondes à arriver à sa hauteur.

-Un ami ne peut en faire attendre indéfiniment un autre, non ? répondis-je avec une pointe de bonne humeur à la question qu'il n'osa pas me poser.

Je n'avais en effet guère besoin d'être devin, médium ou Yamanaka pour comprendre qu'il se demandait pourquoi je retournais le voir après ma cascade qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais eu les mêmes interrogations.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, souffla-t-il quelques instants plus tard avec une pointe d'incrédulité.

-Je sais, admis-je en grimaçant légèrement.

Aussi honteux que cela soit, je devais avouer en avoir douté moi aussi. Réincarnée de force dans un monde régi par la violence, la tyrannie et la mort, je n'avais eu aucune envie d'avoir à m'inquiéter en plus de tout cela de fantômes en perdition et avais ainsi caressé pendant un petit moment la douce illusion que faire l'autruche pourrait être une solution viable. Ma boussole morale défaillante avait heureusement finit par me faire changer d'avis cette fois-ci : un gosse n'aurait jamais dû à pâtir de mes états d'âme. Il n'avait rien demandé, lui.

Forçant le sourire qui menaçait de me quitter à rester sur mes lèvres, je me tins un peu plus droite et annonçai calmement sans montrer mon tumulte intérieur :

-Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous présenter officiellement. Tu connais peut-être mon nom mais je ne peux pas dire que ce soit la même chose pour moi. Alors : enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je suis une civile et j'ai quatre ans, finis-je avant de m'incliner légèrement.

Ce n'était qu'une imitation extrêmement grossière des présentations officielles auxquelles se livraient les culs pompeux de ce nouveau monde, mais la formalité n'avait jamais été dans mes gènes. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je lui aurais balancé un «Salut ! Moi c'est Sakura, le reste en s'en fout.». Sauf que, évidemment, cela n'aurait pas été du plus bel effet. «À Rome fait comme les romains.» disait un vieux dicton. On ne pouvait pas nier que j'essayais.

Ne prenant guère ombrage de la nullité de mon salut supposé officiel, il se mit à rire aux éclats avant de s'incliner juste après s'être exclamé :

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Sakura-chan ! Mon nom est Suzuki Daiki, mais tu peux m'appeler Daiki-sempai ! J'étais un shinobi et maintenant je suis un fantôme super génial !

Il y avait une telle bonne humeur dans ses paroles, un tel plaisir que je me détendis instantanément. Toutefois, je ne risquais pas de m'amuser à utiliser l'honorifique «sempai» avec lui. Ce n'était qu'un môme et j'avais été beaucoup plus vieille que lui le jour de ma mort ! Alors si je voulais bien accepter un certain nombre de choses, le considérer comme un mentor serait peut-être pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

M'asseyant à ses côtés, plutôt heureuse de constater qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde au parc ce jour-là et remerciant Kami que personne ne se trouve à proximité immédiate, je m'interrogeai un instant sur les choses qu'il m'était ou non possible de lui révéler. Il était un fichu fantôme, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il pourrait courir au Bureau de la Torture et de l'Interrogation pour leur répéter ce que je lui aurais confié, mais me croirait-il seulement lorsque je lui aurais dit la vérité ?

-Tu sais, tâtonnai-je un peu avant de me lancer tête baissée dans mon incroyable bêtise, je suis morte aussi, techniquement.

Si un fantôme pouvait mourir une deuxième fois, j'aurais peut-être paniqué. Paraissant à deux doigts de l'apoplexie, il me semblait presque l'avoir cassé. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche la grande ouverte, il était tellement surpris par ma déclaration qu'il avait gelé. C'était à la fois amusant et terrifiant. Amusant car ce n'était pas une expression que l'on voyait couramment sur le visage de quelqu'un, et terrifiant que je redoutais sa réaction une fois qu'il se serait remis de son choc émotionnel.

-J'avais vingt-cinq ans quand c'est arrivé, continuai-je tant que je le pouvais encore. Je me suis noyée à cause de ma propre stupidité.

C'était beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'avais déjà pu révéler par le passé. Je n'avais même jamais prévu de raconter cela à qui que ce soit. Confier ce secret à un être vivant aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux. Je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre que ma tête aurait été envahie par un Yamanaka. M'aurait-on ensuite fait taire définitivement pour ne pas risquer que cela s'ébruite ? M'aurait-on jetée à Danzô pour un lavage de cerveau dans les règles de l'art ? Je ne savais pas, mais une chose était sûre : le résultat n'aurait certainement pas été en ma faveur.

-Je..., souffla le gosse en reprenant ses esprits avant de me sourire avec hésitation. Et bien ça craint.

Venant de lui cela sonna de façon si naturelle que je ne pus empêcher un grand éclat de rire soulagé de sortir de ma poitrine. Me gagnant une œillade méfiante de la part de l'une des deux mères de famille qui se trouvaient à une trentaine de mètres de là, je ne pris pas la peine de m'en soucier.

-Ouais, ça craint, admis-je. Ça craint vraiment.

Pas à pas, nos langues commencèrent à se délier. Je lui parlai de ma mère qui me manquait tant, de mes frères et sœurs à qui je tenais mais dont ma relation avec eux s'était détériorée suite aux mensonges que j'avais pu leur dire, aux secrets que j'avais pu tenir. Je lui racontai les soucis que j'avais eu avec mon père, cette impression écrasante de ne jamais faire assez, de ne jamais être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Je lui décrivis mon monde, ses habitants, certaines de nos coutumes. Je lui narrai les différents Noël que j'avais pu passer là-bas, lui confiai à quel point cette fête qui n'existait pas ici m'importait et me manquait, ce petit bout de chez moi que je ne retrouverais jamais. Je l'informai aussi de la passion que j'avais pu nourrir pour la géologie, de cette fascination écrasante pour les grottes que je trouvais magnifiques et tellement propices à l'imaginaire. Se faisant, j'en vins à aborder le sujet de ma mort. Je lui exprimai mes regrets, mon incapacité à communiquer avec mes nouveaux parents et la tension qui en résultait. Il m'écouta et pas une fois ne m'interrompit.

Quant à lui il me parla de son clan, de sa famille à laquelle il avait été tant attaché. Je découvris qu'il était né sept ans avant la création de Konoha et que son clan, bien que petit, avait été l'un des acteurs majeurs de la dernière guerre précédant l'Ère des Villages Cachés. Il me révéla que les siens avaient noué une alliance commerciale puissante avec les Uchiha et que les Senju, en guise de représailles, avaient noyé leurs champs, détruit leurs maisons et tué leurs bestiaux. Il m'expliqua la façon dont cette attaque avait été le début de la fin pour sa famille.

D'un ton lourd et plein de chagrin, il me confia que la famine avait fini par s'abattre sur leur petit village. Il me conta la mort de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans et, deux ans plus tard, celle de son frère aîné. Retraçant les terribles moments qu'avaient vécu les Suzuki, il m'informa finalement que pour survivre ils avaient dû prendre les armes et apprendre à se battre aux côtés des plus puissants pour quelques misérables yens que les seigneurs leur donnaient en échange de leur entrée en guerre. Il me raconta comment, alors qu'il venait à peine de fêter ses cinq ans, son père l'habilla d'une armure légère avant de lui confier sa première lame. Il partait en guerre lui aussi désormais.

Nous n'abordâmes jamais le sujet de sa mort, et à vrai dire je craignis sa réponse. Je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas être joyeuse, probablement avait-elle eu lors de l'une de ses missions, et cela me tordit le cœur de façon extrêmement douloureuse. Tout ce qui venait de m'être conté me fit voir Konoha d'une manière un peu différente du passé. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de songer au lavage de cerveau que subissaient les enfants à l'académie, de cette apologie de la violence et de la guerre pour régler les conflits, mais je pouvais désormais voir également la façon dont son existence avait déjà réussi à changer les choses. Je me souvins de ces lois qui protégeaient désormais un plus grand nombre d'enfants et leur permettaient d'obtenir une éducation, de la nourriture, un toit et une chance de survie.

Mon éducation française qui avait eu pour axe principal de faire de moi une pacifiste convaincue avait plutôt bien réussi son travail mais je pouvais désormais comprendre ce que j'avais rejeté en bloc quelques temps plus tôt. Je haïssais la violence mais je me rendais bien compte qu'elle était un élément essentiel de ce monde. Alors si tout à chacun devait être menacé, peut-être que fournir les armes pour se défendre n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Cela ne ferait qu'alimenter le cercle infernal dans lequel les shinobi semblaient s'être irrémédiablement empêtrés, mais j'avais la foi qu'avec du temps et beaucoup de travail et de volonté cela pourrait s'arranger. Naruto ne serait-il pas le précurseur de ce changement après tout ?

Je ne vis pas le soir tomber. Un instant le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, et le suivant de douces lueurs orangées berçaient la cime des montagnes au loin. Sautant sur mes pieds alors que Daiki me racontait la fête qui avait eu lieu lors de l'annonce de la paix entre les Senju et les Uchiha, je me fustigeai mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'heure tardive. Je n'étais par chance pas encore totalement en retard, mais j'allais devoir me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas les Haruno rameutent tous les shinobi du village pour partir à ma recherche.

-Il va falloir que je parte, informai-je le Suzuki avec un sourire alors que l'ombre formée par les arbres du parc semblaient l'avaler tout entier. Ou Mebuki et Kizashi auront ma tête.

Souriant à son tour, le gosse se releva et épousseta quelques poussières invisibles sur son vieux pantalon troué.

-Ça marche. Mais reviens vite, d'accord ? C'était vraiment sympa de pouvoir parler avec toi, Sakura-chan !

Parce que je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui refuser ceci et que je commençais à beaucoup l'apprécier, j'acceptai sans trop me poser des questions.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, Daiki-kun, lui promis-je.

Semblant heureux de ma réponse, il fronça les sourcils quelques instants plus tard et sembla un peu indigné :

-Sakura-chaaaan ! se plaignit-il. Je t'ai dit de m'appeler «sempai» !

Il semblait si malheureux de mon refus de le voir comme un mentor que je ne pus qu'en rire. Lui faisant un vague «au revoir» de la main, je m'amusai avant de partir en courant :

-Peut-être un jour mais pas maintenant, Daiki-chaaaan ! fis-je en insistant lourdement sur cette honorifique destiné aux petites filles et aux amies proches.

Inquiète à l'idée que les Haruno ne me laissent plus sortir seule dans le village, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner une dernière fois vers le jeune shinobi. Se faisant, je manquai de peu le nouveau fantôme qui, tout d'orange vêtu ou presque, profita de mon départ pour rendre visite au môme. Ne pas le voir fut probablement une bonne chose d'ailleurs, car j'aurais sûrement mortellement paniqué si je l'avais fait.

Me hâtant comme si le diable était à mes trousses, calculant avec un certain désespoir mon retard en fonction de la nuit qui commençait à s'installer et aux réverbères qui s'allumaient, je n'accordai pas beaucoup d'attention à ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Le souffle court, les joues rouges, ma veste ouverte claquant contre mon corps lors de mes plus grandes enjambées, je ne remarquai pas l'individu qui sortait tout juste d'une ruelle adjacente.

Le percutant de plein fouet, je m'écroulai au sol avant de maudire vertement ma malchance. Embourbée dans mon auto-apitoiement, je mis un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte que l'être que j'avais percuté n'avait pas prononcé un mot et qu'il était toujours à terre.

Lui jetant finalement un regard, je sentis la culpabilité me gagner en constatant qu'il faisait une tête de moins que moi et que, même si la faible luminosité ne me permettait pas de distinguer correctement les traits de son visage, il m'était facile de deviner qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Ce n'était encore qu'un bambin...

Mes yeux parcourant ses membres frêles, son short déchiré qui n'était certainement pas approprié compte tenu de la fraîcheur nocturne qui arrivait et son vieux t-shirt blanc qui était bon à laver voir à jeter, je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne pouvais certainement pas le laisser là comme ça. Pestant contre mon mauvais karma et imaginant très bien la façon dont mes tuteurs allaient m'accueillir une fois que je rentrerais, je poussai un long soupir défaitiste avant de m'approcher du môme.

-Ça va ? lui demandai-je en me baissant à sa hauteur.

Le manque de réverbère à cet endroit-là m'obligea à plisser les yeux et je ne distinguai de lui que ses courts cheveux blonds et ses iris bleutées. M'observant avec attention, il ne semblait pas prêt de me répondre.

-Que fais-tu ici à cette heure tardive de toute façon ? Tes parents savent que tu es ici ?

Cette question était valable pour moi aussi, techniquement. Je n'avais fêté mes quatre ans que quelques jours plus tôt et même si les parents de ce monde s'avéraient beaucoup trop laxistes à mon goût, se balader en pleine nuit dans les rues n'étaient toujours pas quelque chose d'acceptable pour la société. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais vraiment une gamine de toute façon. J'étais une adulte dans le corps d'un enfant. J'avais donc une excuse.

Ne me répondant toujours pas, je fis encore face à ses yeux de bébé faon effrayé. Soupirant bruyamment, je sentis un mal de crâne terrible venir. Dans quelle situation merdique venais-je à nouveau de me fourrer ?

-Tu as quel âge de toute façon ? Trois ans ?

-Trois ans et demi ! cria de manière inattendu le gosse outré de ma supposition.

Trois ans ou trois ans et demi étaient pour moi la même chose, mais je n'allais pas le lui faire remarquer. M'offusquant plutôt du fait qu'un gamin aussi jeune était autorisé à traîner seul le soir, je préparai mentalement le speech que j'allais servir à ses parents. J'allais totalement les massacrer.

-Bien ! m'exclamai-je avec une fausse bonne humeur. Alors le muet a une voix...

Avisant les mains qu'il se frottait en grimaçant, je les lui attrapai de force avant de maudire à voix basse.

-Viens, on va nettoyer ça à la fontaine, soufflai-je en indiquant ses paumes égratignées.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste quelques écorchures sur sa peau pâle, mais je me sentis affreusement coupable. Il n'aurait jamais été blessé si j'avais pris la peine de regarder où j'allais.

Me relevant, je l'agrippai par le poignet avant de le tirer à ma suite. S'il protesta pour la forme, il ne se débattit heureusement pas avec virulence et il me fut assez aisé de le traîner jusqu'au point d'eau qui se trouvait à quelques rues de là. Croisant une petite dizaine de passants qui nous jetèrent un regard mauvais, je les ignorai brillamment. Peut-être pensaient-ils que nous allions faire des bêtises, mais je m'en moquais éperdument. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment-là.

Perdant peu à peu son expression effrayée, le bambin commença à m'observer avec une certaine adoration. C'était un peu effrayant, mais je comprenais assez facilement que mon aplomb et mon caractère difficile devait le fasciner. Ça ne devait pas être tous les jours qu'un autre gamin l'entraînait sans qu'il ait son mot à dire !

Laissant le soulagement m'envahir lorsque nous parvinrent enfin au lieu tant attendu, je ne pris pas la peine de l'avertir avant d'ouvrir le robinet qui jouxtait la fontaine et de lui laver les mains. Probablement aurait-il pu le faire seul, mais je préférais être certaine qu'il ne restait pas le moindre grain de poussière dans les petites plaies qui parsemaient ses paumes. Satisfaite de mon travail, je me mis à sourire avant de relever la tête.

Si auparavant la faible luminosité de la ruelle ne m'avait pas permis de le distinguer clairement, le réverbère qui éclairait la fontaine et les quelques bancs qui l'entouraient ne m'offrit pas le même luxe. Car si ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes retenues et la reconnaissance absolue sur les traits de son visage firent bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine, ce fut les moustaches sur ses joues qui eurent raison de ma santé mentale.

M'étouffant sous le coup de l'émotion, me demandant pourquoi ces choses n'arrivaient qu'à moi, je faillis trébucher sur mes propres pieds en reculant involontairement d'un pas. Remarquant immédiatement l'air blessé qui s'installa sur son visage enfantin, je me forçai à reprendre contenance. Lui offrant un doux sourire que j'espérais rassurant, je me présentai sommairement :

-Je suis Sakura, au fait. Et toi ?

Car j'avais beau savoir qui il était en réalité, jamais Haruno Sakura n'aurait dû posséder cette information. Cela ne l'aurait tout simplement pas fait.

Paraissant rassuré par mes quelques mots qui n'avaient rien d'offensants, il s'égaya et s'exclama avec entrain :

-Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo ! Et je serai le shinobi le plus cool du monde !

Cela, je n'en doutais pas vraiment. Son refus obstiné d'abandonner ses camarades, sa constante recherche d'une solution pacifiste m'amenaient à croire qu'il serait l'un des plus grands shinobi à parcourir le monde ce millénaire-ci. Et ce n'était pas seulement une connaissance du manga de Kishimoto qui me poussait à croire en lui, non. C'était aussi l'étincelle que, même maintenant, je parvenais à voir dans son regard azur.

-J'en suis sûre, lui assurai-je avant de lui demander d'un ton un peu plus inquisiteur. Où habites-tu pour que je puisse te ramener ?

Je n'avais aucun doute que plusieurs Anbu avaient la charge de le surveiller et sans aucun doute étions-nous épiés à ce moment-là, mais comment pouvais-je leur faire confiance pour son retour quand il était toujours dehors à une aussi tardive ?

-Je vis à l'orphelinat, me confia-t-il d'une voix un peu plus hésitante. Mais la matrone m'a mis dehors pour la journée. Elle n'a pas aimé les grenouilles que j'ai ramenées.

Cela me donna à la fois l'envie de rire, de pleurer et de crier. J'imaginais très bien le gosse se ramener avec sa petite colonie visqueuse, ces créatures se mettant à bondir joyeusement dans l'orphelinat et terrorisant la plupart des individus de l'établissement. Toutefois, jeter un bébé de trois ans dehors pour toute une journée me révoltait et ce fut à grand peine que je retins mes insultes envers la matrone de l'orphelinat.

-Et tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? m'enquis-je avec un peu d'espoir.

J'espérais vraiment que le Sandaime était au courant de cette mésaventure. Peut-être pourrait-il remettre les pendules à l'heure avec le personnel de l'établissement et leur rappeler l'importance de leur jeune charge.

-Euh, euh, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête avant de déclarer solennellement, je l'ai dit à _jiji_. Il a dit que s'ils ne voulaient pas que je reste ce soir aussi je devais le lui dire.

Mon sang se glaçant dans mes veines, je n'en revins pas. Ce n'était que ça ? Pas de discussion avec ces connards qui pensaient que foutre à la rue un tout jeune môme était acceptable ? Peut-être n'était-ce rien pour l'Hokage qui devait gérer les tentatives d'assassinat ayant régulièrement lieu contre leur _jinchûriki_, mais cela me paraissait invraisemblable. Ce qui était arrivé à Naruto n'était pas tolérable, et si dire ma façon de penser à ce fichu _jiji_ ne m'aurait pas valu de gros ennuis, je lui aurais sûrement mis mon poing dans la figure.

Ne montrant rien à l'Uzumaki qui me regardait avec une toute jeune dévotion qui me terrifia quelque peu, je lui pris la main avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de le laisser là-bas mais ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais tout à coup le kidnapper et l'imposer à mes parents. Je n'aurais pas été sûre de leur réaction et j'étais assez certaine que jamais le Conseil ne m'aurait laissé faire.

La matrone qui nous accueillit ne nous adressa pas le moindre sourire et envoya Naruto dans sa chambre au moment-même où il se présenta à la porte. Me fixant d'un œil inquisiteur, elle m'exhorta rapidement à rentrer chez moi.

Furieuse et me sentant terriblement impuissante, j'eus pour la première fois cette irrésistible envie de me battre pour quelque chose. M'en aurait-on donné l'occasion que j'aurais certainement frappé cette mégère avant de la tourmenter comme elle devait sûrement tourmenter l'hôte du Kyûbi. La lassitude de ma renaissance et la colère contre ma situation s'apaisaient, mais elles étaient remplacées par ce désir sauvage de pouvoir changer les choses, de les améliorer quelque soit le prix que cela me demanderait de payer.

Arrivant chez moi alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment, je fus accueillie par le visage de pierre de mes tuteurs. Ouvrant la porte de la maison, ils ne dirent pas un mot et se contentèrent de me fixer impassiblement. Bizarrement, cela me terrifia plus que tout autre chose.

-Je sais que je suis en retard, soufflai-je en me demandant comment sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais... je me suis perdue sur la route de la vie ?

J'avais toujours trouvé cette réplique particulièrement amusante et avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir un jour la placer. De plus, compte tenu du fait que leur parler de Daiki aurait été plutôt compliqué et que je craignais leur réaction face à la mention de l'Uzumaki, je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur dire la vérité. J'espérais simplement que ce trait d'humour ne signerait pas ma fin.

Sa main venant frotter l'arrête de son nez, Kizashi soupira.

-Tu nous as vraiment inquiété, Sakura-chan, me gronda-t-il.

Me dandinant sur mes pieds, mal à l'aise et ne sachant trop quoi dire, je me contentai d'une vague vérité :

-Pardon, m'excusai-je avant de m'incliner maladroitement. J'ai dû ramener mon nouvel ami à l'orphelinat et j'ai perdu du temps.

Comme si j'avais appuyé sur un bouton magique, je vis le corps des Haruno se détendre légèrement. Ils devaient vraiment s'inquiéter de ma vie sociale si une telle nouvelle les soulageait autant.

-On peut comprendre cela, avança Mebuki. Mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude.

Ne comptant pas réitérer une telle soirée qui s'était révélée incroyablement éprouvante pour mes nerfs, je leur offris l'un de mes rares sourires avant de déclarer avec solennité :

-Je promets.

Nous l'ignorions tous les trois à ce moment-là, mais ce retard ne serait finalement pas une exception dans une vie bien rangée au cadre ordinaire. Ce ne serait en réalité que le premier de beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

_Une petite review pour la fin ? _

_PS : J'avais annoncé des chapitres entre 2000 et 2500 mots, finalement on tourne davantage autour des 4000 (et même plus!). Les publications risquent donc d'être un peu espacées, mais pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Une Fleur de Cerisier**_

_Disclaimer :__ Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Tous les droits vont à Kishimoto et cie, et je ne fais pas non plus de bénéfices sur cette fanfiction._

**IMPORTANT :**

Le sujet ayant touché une personne extrêmement proche de moi ces dernières semaines, j'aurais aimé que cette dernière puisse lire ce petit mot avant de tenter de commettre l'irréparable (elle va physiquement bien aujourd'hui, heureusement, mais je me souviendrai toujours de l'angoisse que j'ai ressenti à la nouvelle).

La vie peut être particulièrement pourrie, c'est vrai. Les saloperies peuvent s'accumuler, les mauvaises choses aussi, ou parfois ce n'est que notre esprit qui nous plonge dans un abîme de noirceur, mais je pense que tout à chacun a déjà éprouvé cette sensation de se noyer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer et d'être incapable de voir comment remonter à la surface.

Aller terriblement mal est quelque chose qui arrive. La vie est n'est pas un chemin goudronné et balisé, alors parfois on trébuche, on tombe, on se perd. Parfois il fait noir et on ne sait plus comment avancer, et d'autres nous avons l'impression que nous n'arriverons jamais au bout. Mais il faut s'accrocher, encore et encore. Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles vivre vaut la peine. Ne laissez pas la noirceur vous abattre. Vous êtes forts, même si vous n'en avez pas l'impression. Car la nuit passe toujours, et un beau jour vous verrez que tout sera derrière vous.

Mais si vous n'y arrivez vraiment pas, si vous n'êtes plus capable de continuer, si cette route vous paraît beaucoup trop difficile et que vous envisagez d'abandonner, de commettre l'irréparable, alors appuyez vous sur vos proches. Si vous n'êtes plus capable de marcher, ils vous porteront. Si vous ne savez plus où aller, ils vous guideront. Que ce soit un ami, une amie, un père, une mère, un frère, une soeur, ne sous-estimez jamais l'amour qu'il vous porte. Vous êtes importants. Vous êtes aimés. Et il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous épauler si vous prenez la peine de demander de l'aide, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas forcément compte.

Et si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'étranger à votre entourage, si vous avez besoin d'une aide immédiate car vous sentez que vous allez finir par commettre l'irréparable, je vous laisse le numéro suivant. N'hésitez jamais à les contacter, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir.

SOS Amitié : 09 72 39 40 50

Il y en a probablement d'autres. Si vous me les communiquez je les inscrirai.

Avec toute mon affection.

* * *

_Mot d'auteur :_

_Hello compagnie !_

_Je sais que j'ai mis un moment à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ces dernières semaines et psychologiquement ça n'allait pas très fort. Heureusement, je suis assez rapide à reprendre du poils de la bête, ce qui sidèrent pas mal de personnes de ma connaissance, mais c'est tant mieux pour voux car je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre._

_J'ai cependant eu du mal à l'écrire et il existe ainsi en quatre exemplaires différents. Autant dire que ça en fait pas mal. Je voulais voir Naruto dans ce chapitre, mais finalement ce sera au suivant. Ce chapitre risque donc de vous paraître morne et j'en m'en excuse, mais je vais tâcher de publier le 6 le plus rapidement possible pour vous satisfaire, ok ?_

_J'espère que vous laisserez trace de votre passage ceci-dit, et je vous souhaite le meilleur._

* * *

_**REPONSE A L'ACCUSATION DE PLAGIAT (Parce que oui, j'ai été accusée de plagier. De traduire, même. Alors il est juste que je me défende, non ?)**_

_J'admets que la première lecture de la review, m'a suffisamment refroidie pour me couper toute envie d'écrire. J'allume mon ordi à 20h, et le trois quart du temps je suis encore dessus à 2h du mat' le tout pour me détendre mais surtout faire rêver les gens dans une histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination et d'un manque évident de sommeil. Mais après pas mal de réflexion et un coup de pied au cul de la part de mes amis les plus proches, j'ai surmonté ça et je l'ai mis de côté. Ce n'est pas cette review qui m'aura, non !_

_Que l'on m'accuse d'avoir une self-insert (ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux autres fanfictions, il me semble. Non ? ^^) qui s'est réincarnée en Sakura, alors je suis coupable ! Comme un très grand nombre d'auteurs de fanfictions à ce niveau-là. Oui, aucune originalité, je sais. Qu'importe ! C'est les aventures qui comptent et c'est mon récit, mon histoire, et j'en fais ce que je veux. C'est mon moment de détente, après tout._

_Ensuite, il y a Obito. Oh, je peux voir le soucis avec lui. Avoir une Sakura qui parle à un Obito est dérangeant car c'est aussi le cas de «Sakura's Glasses» et «Reincarnate of Obito Uchiha». Sauf qu'il s'agit de mon personnage préféré, que le choix de Sakura n'est qu'un trait issu de la logique (car comment l'obliger à faire partie de l'équipe 7 sinon ? Elle qui déteste tant l'idéologie shinobi...) et que c'est à peu près le seul foutu point commun entre mon histoire et la leur. Sinon dans ce cas là, autant accuser Tobee d'avoir plagié Elena Parker ou inversement. Tu leur as envoyé un message ? ^^_

_Quant à la similarité entre Obito et Sakura qui apparaîtra au fur et à mesure, ce ne sera pas tant pas son idéologie shinobi (inexistante, elle les déteste tous !) que son incapacité à nier le souhait des morts, ce qui l'amènera à aider plus de gens dans le besoin qu'elle ne pourra en compter. Ça, et le fait que (SPOILER !) le fantôme d'Obito va l'encourager dans cette direction et appuyer sur les délicats boutons de sa moralité, elle va inévitablement attirer une attention indésirable pour elle. Trop proche du vieux comportement de l'Uchiha, mais différente dans sa tête. Elle aidera par devoir, pas parce que c'est son credo._

_Au passage, point absolument essentiel de cette histoire et totalement absent des autres fanfictions : les fantômes. Une grande partie de l'histoire va tourner autour de ça, ce qui change pas mal de ce que j'ai pu lire il me semble... ^^_

_Autre différence majeure : le grand méchant de l'histoire. (SPOILER) Puisqu'Obito est mort, on peut se douter que Monsieur Tobi ne sera pas lui ! À qui aurons-nous l'occasion de faire face alors ? Suspens. Mais information pertinente : cela sera de très grande importance._

_Donc non, Kathrara, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du demander une autorisation pour écrire mon histoire que je m'évertue à rendre la plus réaliste possible. L'intrigue, ce qu'il va se passer, vient de mon cerveau, de mon imagination, et je ne vais certainement pas quémander le fait de pouvoir écrire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas lu de fanfictions sur Obito, et ce n'est pas pour rien. J'en ai lu une centaine d'autres depuis, alors qu'on ne me dise par que je copie quelque chose car alors ce serait véritablement fortuit._

_DERNIER POINT et pas des moindres, probablement ce qui m'a le plus énervé dans ta très courte review qui aura suffi à me faire péter les plombs, le fait que j'aurais «carrément traduit les textes anglais». Amen. Je prends vraiment sur moi, là. Cite-moi ne serait-ce qu'un passage. Une phrase. Un putain de chapitre. Je t'attends. Vraiment, je l'attends avec impatience. _

_Pour finir, je ne vois même pas comment je peux être accusée de plagiat alors que mon histoire n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui va se dérouler, pour l'amour de Dieu ! ! ! Alors comment peux-tu juger sans même savoir ? ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable..._

_Je te souhaite de pouvoir t'éclater dans tes prochaines lectures. En souhaitant aux auteurs que tu suis de meilleurs commentaires ceci-dit._

_Au revoir._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews (les autres ! ^^)_

_Hello __**Naoli**__ ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! C'est sûr que les droits des enfants pourraient être sérieusement améliorés. Cela ne se fera pas en un jour, mais Sakura changera probablement ça à un moment ou un autre ! ^^ La rencontre entre Naruto et Sakura me paraissait importante. D'une part parce que Sakura ne voulait absolument pas avoir quelque chose à faire avec lui au départ, d'autre part parce qu'elle va devenir une amie extrêmement importante pour Naruto. J'ai vraiment essayé de rendre cela réaliste, et j'espère avoir réussi. Tu devras cependant attendre encore un peu pour voir Naruto, ce chapitre est réservé aux tendances Obitesques de Sakura ! ^^ Quant au fantôme, mystère ! Tu verras en temps voulu ! C'est une partie importante de l'histoire... Au prochain chapitre ! Bis et prends soin de toi ! Julie (alias Plume de Nuit, mais on s'en fiche ? ^^)_

_Merci __**Pasaje**__ ! Ravie de constater que cette fanfiction semble de plaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, mais tu risques de trouver ce chapitre un peu morne. Pas de panique, le prochain réserve davantage de surprises ! En te souhaitant une bonne lecture et à toute !_

_Absolument ravie que ton amour pour cette fanfiction soit si intense, __**Yasumin J**__ ! Sakura passe carrément inaperçue, oui ! Mais elle le fait tout à fait délibérément. Pourquoi se ferait-elle connaître de gens qui pourraient la considérer comme une menace et l'anéantir ? ^^ Et il est certain que les Nations Elémentaires vont se mordre les doigts. Sakura n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et même si pour le moment elle ne peut pas faire grand chose, le tout va bientôt changer. (Attends juste un tout petit peu. Ce chapitre est un peu morne, mais tu vas te régaler plus tard !) Pour les fantômes qu'elle pourra voir, mystère ! Cela faisant littéralement partie de l'intrigue, je ne peux définitivement pas te le révéler! ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésite pas à laisser une trace de ton passage !_

_De rien, __**Lia9749**__ ! Si mon histoire t'avait manquée, je m'excuse du temps mis pour celui-ci ! Des problèmes personnels à gogo et une insatisfaction total de mes écrits n'aidant pas, ce chapitre a eu du mal à sortir. Il est un peu morne comparé aux autres, mais le prochain s'annonce beaucoup plus passionnant. Indice ? «police militaire». Et c'est tout ce que tu auras comme info ! ^^ Et oui, Naruto a vraiment eu une enfance merdique. Mais Sakura ne peut malheureusement pas changer ça d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle n'est une petite fille civile de quatre ans tout juste, quel pouvoir a-t-elle ? Mais elle peut être là en tant qu'amie, et ça c'est super important. Prends bien soin de toi. Julie. PS : la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder (compte 15 jours max au lieu d'un mois ! ^^ )_

_Merci, __**Gesto **__! Que cela te rassure, j'aime vraiment l'idée d'une histoire réaliste pour cette fanfiction. Donc Kakashi ne va pas soudainement jongler avec des bananes en faisant des claquettes, hein ! Les personnages resteront donc assez cohérents avec leur personnalité d'origine et j'espère bien que cela sera visible. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes l'idée des fantômes. C'était un pari risqué mais j'avais choisi d'informer dans la première partie les lecteurs afin de ne pas les prendre au dépourvu. C'est une partie très importante de l'histoire, et j'y tiens beaucoup. Alors ravie de savoir que tu approuves l'idée. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et ne t'inquiète pas, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus divertissant !_

_La voilà, __**Habiibaa**__ ! La suite est là ! Il m'aura fallu un mois pour la sortir, mais la voici ! ^^ Je te _souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bye !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, et je commençai doucement à planifier mon avenir. J'avais apprécié le manga de Masashi Kishimoto de mon vivant, vouant une certaine fascination à ce monde si différent du mien, et pourtant tellement semblable d'une certaine manière. Je n'avais pas été une fan inconditionnelle, non. La brutalité de cet univers et sa moralité douteuse me révoltant, j'avais souvent délaissé les livres ou éteint la télévision lorsque trop de choses m'avaient déplu. Pourtant et malgré toutes les critiques négatives que j'avais pu en faire, j'avais continué de visionner les épisodes qui passaient sur Game One et avais emprunté régulièrement les différents tomes du manga à la bibliothèque. Par conséquent, je possédais une quantité non négligeable de connaissances sur l'histoire de ce monde et sur ce qu'aurait dû être la vie des différents personnages.

Il ne m'était pas inconnu que Sakura, qu'elle soit aimée ou détestée par les fans de Naruto, avait été une figure importante de cette univers. Béguin du jeune Uzumaki, membre de l'équipe 7, apprentie de la puissante Tsunade, elle avait eu un véritable rôle à jouer. Et maintenant que les conséquences de l'identité de ma réincarnation s'insinuaient doucement dans mon esprit, je me sentais absolument déchirée.

Je ne ressentais pas la moindre envie de devenir shinobi, d'avoir à tremper mes mains dans le sang et de laisser l'obscurité envahir mon âme. Je ne voulais pas devenir une assassin, une arme du village missionnée pour frapper des cibles, un kunai sans libre arbitre et dont le seul objectif était de répondre à celui qui le maniait. Car si la haine et le dégoût profond que je ressentais pour ce monde disparaissaient peu à peu, beaucoup de choses me restaient cependant intolérables. Tuer pour de l'argent me paraissait invraisemblable, quand bien même cela s'était également fait dans l'ombre de mon ancien monde. Je savais aussi qu'un pays ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser certaines personnes vivre pour la sécurité de sa population, mais l'idée de viser des civils qui n'avaient rien demandé était, à mon sens, inacceptable.

Pourtant, et malgré ma puissante révolte interne à l'idée de faire partie de ces gens dont je méprisais activement le mode de vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer qu'il était de mon devoir de remplir le rôle qu'avait été celui de la précédente Sakura. J'avais déjà foiré tellement de choses dans cette vie-ci... Comment savoir si m'assurer un avenir civil ne conduirait pas ce monde au chaos ou ne le condamnerait à une fin misérable ? Mais plus qu'un devoir, une partie de moi, la plus naïvement optimiste probablement, me faisait miroiter l'idée de pouvoir changer ne serait-ce qu'un peu les choses.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions sur le fait qu'il m'était impossible de modifier radicalement le mode de vie des hommes de ce monde, mais avec un doigté suffisamment délicat et un peu de manipulation je réussirais peut-être à protéger les enfants de ce village. Car si Konoha possédait un orphelinat et un poste de police pour gérer les affaires courantes, le manque de lois concrètes concernant la protection du bien-être des gamins et l'absence d'éclaircissement entre ce qui pouvait ou non être considéré comme de la maltraitance me sidérèrent. Il y avait d'énormes progrès à faire dans ce domaine, et j'en fis mon tout premier objectif de cette vie.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais bien pouvoir convaincre les gens de me laisser bosser sur le sujet, mais une vérité que je ne désirais pas connaître s'imposa toutefois à moi : seule une puissante position dans ce village pourrait m'assurer d'être écoutée. Née dans une famille civile, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix pour acquérir une notoriété suffisamment importante, et seuls un mariage dans la haute société ou une carrière shinobi exemplaire pourraient m'aider. La première solution étant inenvisageable pour moi, les risques étant trop élevés que je sois reléguée au rang de simple femme au foyer, je dus difficilement convenir que devenir une kunoichi surpuissante pourrait bel et bien être ma seule échappatoire. Une compréhension qui me déchira, compte tenu de mon aversion pour cette terrible façon de vivre.

J'espérais simplement que mon choix final, quel qu'il soit, ne serait pas source de regrets.

oOo

Je n'étais pas une personne à faire souvent des promesses mais lorsque j'en faisais une, je tenais absolument à respecter la parole que j'avais donnée et cela peu importe les coûts. Alors, un peu moins d'une semaine après ma rencontre avec le fantôme de la ruelle, je commençai à travailler sur un plan pour aider la vieille Hiroko sans paraître folle ou suspecte. Mon aventure avec l'Uzumaki n'étant sûrement pas passée inaperçue, je ne tenais pas à attirer une attention indésirable sur moi. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, merci beaucoup, quand bien même ma nouvelle vie devait être merdique au possible.

Profitant donc de l'une de mes nombreuses escapades en compagnie de Daiki, je suivis discrètement la vieille femme jusqu'à son commerce. Fronçant les sourcils en remarquant les lourdes caisses qu'elle devait décharger elle-même d'un vieux chariot en bois poussiéreux, je jetai un regard mauvais en direction de l'homme qui venait lui apporter de nouvelles marchandises. D'une trentaine d'années, le corps bien portant et bâti comme un ours, il fumait comme un pompier et s'amusait du triste spectacle que faisait la vieille dame au dos voûté.

Écrasant sa cigarette contre le mur extérieur du commerce, il eut un rictus de pur mépris condescendant avant de s'exclamer bruyamment :

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, Mazami-san, mais si vous pouviez vous presser cela m'arrangerait ! Je suis attendu de l'autre côté de la ville.

Cette réflexion très mal venue lui attira les foudres du frère de l'octogénaire, et ce ne fut que sa qualité de fantôme qui empêcha le défunt de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Injuriant copieusement l'enflure de tant de noms blasphématoires que je ne pus tous les retenir, il le menaça de lourdes représailles lorsque le moment de sa mort serait venu.

La situation plutôt comique malgré les circonstances, j'eus beaucoup de mal à cacher le sourire qui menaçait de fendre mon visage. Car malgré toute ma bonne volonté (ou ma mauvaise, selon les points de vue), je ne parvenais pas à faire taire mon imagination qui me forçait à voir le mort courir avec un grand bâton après une pauvre tâche hurlant d'effroi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Daiki, celui-ci acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de la tête, me donnant par-là toute la liberté d'actions qui m'était nécessaire.

J'avais parlé la veille au Suzuki, l'informant de la promesse que j'avais faite quelques jours plus tôt. Ravi à l'idée que je puisse aider une vieille dame qui n'avait plus personne, il avait été le premier à me dire qu'il était peut-être temps que je m'y mette. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, c'était également lui qui avait eu l'idée de suivre la femme pour obtenir quelques informations vitales sur son emploi du temps. Me présenter au moment où elle se faisait un thé et profitait d'un moment de détente n'aurait en effet guère servi à grands choses...

Le remerciant brièvement avant de m'avancer en direction du chariot, je serrai brièvement les poings pour faire taire les tremblements anxieux de mes membres et collai un sourire faussement joyeux sur mon visage. Tournant plusieurs fois ma langue dans ma bouche en apercevant le regard dédaigneux du trentenaire, je me sentis un peu plus en confiance en admirant l'expression incroyablement soulagée du frère de la octogénaire. Ma présence était au moins appréciée par une personne du groupe, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mort.

-Merci, gamine, souffla-t-il quand j'arrivai à son niveau.

Le regard de la vieille s'étant braqué sur moi, je ne pris pas la peine de reconnaître les remerciements. Elle avait déjà commencé à douter de ma santé mentale, pas la peine de lui donner plus de munitions.

-Salut Obaa-san ! l'interpellai-je avant de me jeter tête la première dans le vif du sujet. Je peux t'aider ? Ça n'a pas l'air très léger...

C'était risqué, comme façon de faire. Mais honnêtement, comment aurais-je pu m'y prendre autrement ? Aurais-je dû lui balancer quelques banalités ? Je n'étais pas sûre, compte tenu de la situation, que cela aurait été très apprécié. Elle avait mieux à faire que de gérer une gamine bavarde à ce moment-là.

Ses yeux perçants se portant sur mes membres frêles, elle ne parut pas très enthousiasmée par l'idée. Me grandissant alors le plus possible, je posai mes mains sur mes hanches et tentai d'afficher une vaillance que je ne possédais certainement pas.

-Que veux-tu en retour ? s'enquit l'octogénaire en me toisant d'un regard inquisiteur.

Sur le cul de voir mes motivations ainsi remises en questions, je ne pus cacher la grimace qui naquit sur mes lèvres. Il fallait croire que les bonnes volontés ne devaient pas être si courantes que ça dans un village shinobi.

Respirant alors profondément, je sortis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit :

-Je veux juste vous remercier pour vous être inquiétée pour moi la dernière fois, l'informai-je avec un soupçon de véracité. Vous êtes la seule à m'avoir demandée si tout allait bien.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité non plus. Dans les faits, j'aurais sûrement continué ma vie tranquille et l'aurait superbement ignorée s'il n'y avait pas eu son frère et la promesse que je lui avais faite. Mais ça, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de le savoir. Je n'avais définitivement aucune affection pour la camisole. Surtout si elle devait m'être mise de force.

Mes mots jetant vraisemblablement son cerveau par dessus bord, elle me dévisagea quelques instants sans savoir quoi répondre. Les yeux écarquillés, la mine stupéfaite, elle ne sembla pas savoir comment réagir à cet aveu inattendu. Se reprenant toutefois au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qui me parurent interminables, je vis son visage s'adoucir légèrement.

-Si tu veux m'aider, petite, aide-moi à porter ces caisses, accepta-t-elle finalement avec un début de sourire.

Soulagée de ne pas avoir à batailler davantage, ne tenant pas particulièrement à attiser les flammes de sa suspicion précédente, j'acquiesçai vivement en m'approchant du bord du chariot d'un pas résolu. Une promesse était une promesse, et celle-ci serait tenue. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si cela exigeait un réel sacrifice de ma part. Je n'aurais qu'à me retrousser les manches quelques heures par semaine, tout au plus.

Saisissant la caisse d'un côté, j'attendis que la vieille dame compte jusqu'à trois avant de la soulever en même temps qu'elle. Jurant comme un charretier en constatant son poids ridiculement lourd, je me sentis rougir en avisant le regard sévère qu'elle me lança.

-Langage, jeune fille ! me rabroua-t-elle vivement.

-Ah, 'baa-san, soufflai-je simplement. Je vais essayer.

Parce que maudire et jurer était une habitude ancrée depuis des années dans ma façon de faire, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le changer. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'essaierai au moins de faire attention à mes mots devant elle. Les personnes âgées de ce monde étaient probablement encore plus arriérées que sa jeune génération machiste, et je ne tenais pas à transformer cette promesse en un véritable calvaire. Ma santé mentale fragile en dépendait certainement.

Déposant la caisse à l'intérieur de la boutique, je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une armurerie et que de nombreux kunais, shurikens et d'autres choses que je ne connaissais pas attendaient les clients sur des présentoirs. De tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer sur la «Boutique Mazami», cela n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

-Vous vendez des armes, Obaa-san ? m'enquis-je avec une certaine incrédulité.

-Hai, admit-elle avec fierté. La boutique appartenait à mon mari mais à sa mort j'ai repris le flambeau. Je ne vends pas d'armes trop sophistiquées, étant civile je n'ai pas les autorisations pour ça, mais la boutique est plutôt réputée pour l'excellence de ce que nous proposons.

C'était une information intéressante à connaître. Je ne m'étais pas encore décidée sur mon avenir, mais si je devais emprunter la sanglante voie des shinobi, je saurais au moins où faire le plein d'armes de jet.

Acquiesçant distraitement à ses paroles, je la suivis lorsque nous partîmes chercher le reste des marchandises. Dix-sept caisses en bois furent ainsi apportées dans le magasin sous la surveillance dédaigneuse du connard de marchand qui en avait profité pour griller une autre cigarette, et je me surpris à espérer que son addiction maladive envers cette substance toxique lui causerait de gros ennuis de santé. Je n'étais pas du genre à souhaiter du mal des gens, mais de telles enflures avaient toujours le chic de faire ressortir une partie de moi que j'aurais préféré faire taire à jamais.

M'étalant de tout mon long sur le sol de la boutique lorsque le bâtard et son chariot eurent enfin disparu, je gémis bruyamment en sentant le pied de l'octogénaire taper doucement contre mes côtes.

-Ce n'est pas en te reposant par terre que tu iras mieux, s'amusa la femme avec une certaine espièglerie. Allez, lève-toi. Je vais chercher des gâteaux et du thé.

Vous vous souvenez de votre tendre enfance quand vos parents vous disaient de ne rien accepter des inconnus, et surtout pas des friandises ? Et bien là, je n'en avais strictement rien à cirer de ces recommandations... Les muscles brûlant suite aux efforts inhabituels que j'avais fourni, le souffle court et les joues rouges, un voile de sueur recouvrant tout mon corps, l'annonce de la vieille dame sonna à mes oreilles comme la douce mélodie des Portes du Paradis. Le thé aurait pu être drogué ou empoisonné que cela m'aurait été égal.

Revigorée à l'idée de pouvoir manger un morceau et d'étancher la soif qui me tenaillait, je me relevai difficilement. Gémissant pathétiquement, je me demandai un instant comment l'octogénaire avait bien pu faire pour transporter les caisses avant mon arrivée. Un tout nouveau respect pour elle naissant dans mon esprit, je me mis à sourire en remarquant son retour.

Portant un large plateau composé d'une assiette remplie de biscuits secs et d'un service à thé, elle déposa le tout sur le comptoir et m'invita à m'asseoir en sa compagnie. Ne prenant guère le temps de tergiverser, mes jambes flageolantes menaçant de céder sous mon poids à tout instant, je m'écroulai plus que je ne m'installai sur le tabouret qui faisait face au sien. Avisant son regard légèrement moqueur, je claquai ma tête contre le meuble en bois.

-J'ai presque envie de dire que je ne ferai plus jamais ça, avouai-je avant de marmonner légèrement défaitiste, mais ce serait sûrement un mensonge, Obaa-san. Alors la prochaine fois, ayez au moins l'obligeance de me prévenir que c'est encore plus lourd que ce que je pourrais penser.

La promesse que j'avais faite à son frère et ma moralité terrestre ne me rendant guère capable d'autres choses, je savais de source sûre que cela ne serait pas qu'un mauvais souvenir et que l'aider risquait bien de devenir une désastreuse habitude. J'espérais juste ne plus jamais avoir à porter de telles charges. Je n'étais pas certaine que mon corps de gamine pourrait le supporter très longtemps.

-«La prochaine fois» ? releva la vieille dame en mettant le thé vert à infuser.

Relevant finalement la tête du comptoir, j'avisai son regard inquisiteur et soupirai bruyamment.

-Comme si je n'allais pas vous aider, 'baa-san ! pestai-je avec une certaine mauvaise humeur. Vous avez vu le poids de ces caisses ? Je ne suis peut-être pas une bonne personne, mais je vaux mieux que de vous laisser vous débrouiller toute seule ! Je ne nierai pas que cela m'ennuie, mais si vous me refilez des gâteaux et du thé après, ça devrait pouvoir passer.

C'était très probablement malpoli et déplacé de ma part, surtout que c'était moi qui lui avais proposé mon aide, mais c'était aussi la chose la plus honnête que j'avais pu lui dire depuis notre toute première rencontre. Ne prenant heureusement pas ombrage de l'irritation qui transparaissait dans mes paroles, elle se mit plutôt à rire.

-J'en prends bonnes notes, souffla-t-elle avant de continuer un peu plus sérieusement. Mais parle-moi donc un peu de toi, petite. Je ne connais même pas ton nom...

Ce fut ainsi que nous vînmes à nous présenter et à raconter un peu de notre quotidien. J'appris ainsi que sa mère n'avait été rien d'autre que la sœur du Daimyo actuel et que, fiancée à un riche membre de la noblesse de Hi no Kuni, elle avait préféré s'enfuir et épouser en cachette un marchand dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse. Le Daimyo de l'époque voulant faire invalider ce mariage supposé honteux, il s'était cependant retrouvé bien démuni lorsqu'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur sa fille qui était alors enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Ne pouvant faire grand chose pour contrer cette scandaleuse situation, il avait fini par renier son enfant et n'avait plus jamais voulu entendre parler d'elle.

L'affaire ayant fait grands bruits dans l'intégralité du Pays du Feu, sa famille s'était très vite retrouvée ostracisée et critiquée par de nombreux citoyens. Le père d'Hiroko-san, ne supportant plus les insultes qui lui étaient quotidiennement jetées, s'en alla un jour de chez lui et abandonna sans un regard en arrière sa femme, son fils et sa fille nouveau-née.

Sans le sous et mère célibataire de deux enfants, l'ancienne princesse avait réclamé de l'aide à son frère aîné qui avait fini par accepter et l'avait aidée à emménager à Konoha ainsi qu'à trouver du travail dans une Maison de Thé. À partir de là, les choses avaient commencé à aller mieux et même si tout n'était pas parfait, la vieille Hiroko me conta avec une certaine tendresse ses facéties d'enfant et l'amitié qu'elle avait dès lors nouée avec le jeune Mazami Haru, le garçon qui deviendrait plus tard son époux.

Ce fut au cours des récits de sa jeunesse que j'appris enfin le nom du fantôme qui m'avait extorquée ma promesse. Sato Isamu avait été de six ans son aîné, et s'était révélé être l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Grand frère rieur et quelque peu surprotecteur, il ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber et sa mort l'avait absolument dévastée. D'un air tendu et quelque peu calculateur, elle me révéla qu'elle avait toujours trouvé extrêmement méfiant le fait qu'Isamu n'ait été victime d'une crise cardiaque que quelques heures à peine après une tentative d'assassinat contre son oncle, et elle m'avoua également se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas voulu usurper le titre de Daimyo et n'avait pas tenté, pour arriver à ses fins, de détruire tous les héritiers potentiellement concurrents.

Obligée de convenir que quelque chose d'extrêmement suspect se cachait là-dessous, je me mis à remercier l'être divin qui avait choisi de me réincarner dans la peau d'une petite fille civile. J'avais beau avoir pu critiquer ce choix, il était certain que je n'aurais sûrement pas survécu aux machinations de la noblesse.

Le temps s'écoulant à une vitesse folle, nous fûmes toutes les deux surprises lorsque le soir s'installa suffisamment pour que la lumière extérieure ne suffise plus pour y voir clair. Sautant du tabouret que j'occupais depuis des heures, je me sentis pâlir en me rendant compte du retard monstrueux qui était le mien.

-Mes parents vont me tuer, gémis-je douloureusement en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir éviter une pulvérisation instantanée.

M'inclinant respectueusement dans sa direction, je m'apprêtai à franchir la porte et à rentrer en courant comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses lorsqu'elle m'interpella vivement.

-Où penses-tu aller comme ça, Sakura-chan ? s'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Me demandant un instant si son âge avancé l'avait conduit à un début de sénilité, je m'interrogeai sur le véritable besoin de la question. N'était-ce pas évident ?

-Chez moi, pris-je tout de même le temps de répondre. Je suis vraiment en retard, là, tout de suite.

-Toute seule ? En pleine nuit ? me contredit-elle vivement en me lançant un regard sévère. Certainement pas de mon vivant ! Je te raccompagne, jeune fille. Tu es bien trop jeune pour sortir seule à une heure aussi impie !

Surprise par sa véhémence, je finis par laisser un doux sourire s'épanouir sur mon visage et attendit patiemment qu'elle enfile une veste de saison. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son frère qui s'était tenu à l'écart pour nous laisser une certaine intimité, je le saluai brièvement d'un mouvement de la main. Isamu-san semblait beaucoup plus apaisé que le jour de notre première rencontre, et je me sentis fière d'en être partiellement responsable. Me demandant toutefois où pouvait bien se trouver Daiki, je me souvins finalement qu'il était parti pendant que j'aidais Hiroko-san à décharger le chariot. Espérant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour l'avoir ignoré toute l'après-midi, je suivis la vieille dame lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la boutique.

Marchant d'un pas rapide malgré sa vieillesse, je fus presque obligée de courir après la femme pour respecter sa cadence. Notre foulée rapide et la désertion des rues aidant, nous arrivâmes chez moi en une dizaine de minutes à peine. Me tenant aux côtés de la Mazami alors qu'elle patientait calmement après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette, je fus aux premières loges pour admirer l'air incroyablement surpris de Kizashi lorsqu'il nous remarqua toutes les deux.

Nous saluant promptement, il me lança un regard déconcerté et un peu méfiant avant de s'enquérir avec préoccupation :

-Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Sakura-chan a-t-elle des problèmes ? A-t-elle causé des problèmes ?

Surprise qu'il puisse penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je m'étais provoquée des ennuis, je me renfrognai. Je m'étais toujours montrée respectueuse pour le moment, alors je ne voyais pas d'où il pouvait bien tirer une telle idée. Étonnamment et malgré le manque de familiarité que je ressentais envers eux, cela me vexa terriblement.

-Rien de tout cela, souffla une Mazami Hiroko souriante avant qu'elle n'ébouriffe gentiment mon horrible chevelure rose. Sakura-chan m'a été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui. Elle m'a aidée à transporter mes marchandises et je l'ai peut-être un peu trop gardée pour moi par la suite. Je m'excuse donc humblement pour son retard, mais comprenez que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir d'une aussi longue discussion avec notre jeune génération.

Ne m'y attendant absolument pas, je restais quelques secondes bouche-bée avant qu'une immense sourire ne vienne orner mes lèvres. Saluant chaleureusement la femme alors qu'elle s'en allait, je me surpris à penser que tenir cette promesse ne serait finalement peut-être pas un tel fardeau. Je pourrais peut-être même finir par aimer cela.

Après tout, l'avenir n'était pas écrit sur un bout de papier.

* * *

_Un commentaire ? Je ne mords presque pas, promis ! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Une Fleur de Cerisier**_

_Disclaimer :__ Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Tous les droits vont à Kishimoto et cie, et je ne fais pas non plus de bénéfices sur cette fanfiction (même si, honnêtement, ce serait le pied !)_

_Mot d'auteur :_

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voici ce nouveau chapitre arrivé un peu en avance, dix jours au lieu des «un mois» qui vont, je le crains, devenir habituels._

_Un peu plus d'actions au programme, vous allez voir Sakura friser la crise de nerfs, et pour les amoureux des personnages canon vous allez être enfin servis !_

_Je vous souhaite de lire ce chapitre avec autant de plaisir que je n'en ai pris à l'écrire._

_En vous souhaitant une excellente fin de weekend et une bonne semaine._

_Plume de Nuit._

* * *

_Réponses reviews :_

_Comme toujours au rendez-vous, __**Naoli**__ ! Si, si, je mords, je te jure ! Juste pas souvent... ^^ Faut pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin ou m'accuser de certaines choses pour que je pète un câble ! La liste des gens qu'elle aidera augmentera, oui. C'est tout simplement impossible de ne pas y couper ! Une future Obito / Kakashi ? Mah, peut-être un peu, écoute... ^^ Tu verras bien ! :D Pour compter dans ce monde, le pouvoir est essentiel (politique et / ou force physique). Sans ça, tu te la fermes et tu suis le mouvement. C'est pour ça qu'elle commence doucement à réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, Sakura ne vaut rien. Mais plus tard, peut-être réussira-t-elle à compter enfin. J'espère sinon que ce nouveau chapitre te satisfera ! Bye, bisous et prends soin de toi. Julie. (PS : merci pour ton soutient !)_

_Cache-moi cette pelle, __**Lia9749**__ ! ^^ Tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis ! ;) Contente que tu aies tout de même apprécié mon précédent chapitre. Il était plutôt calme, du coup je vous donne de quoi vous rassasier maintenant ! Ce chapitre devrait assez te plaire, compte tenu de la présence de plusieurs personnages canon ! ^^ Je me suis amusée à l'écrire (en deux jours ! ! ! J'ai commencé hier soir...) et j'espère que tu l'appréciera autant que moi. J'aime bien écrire Sakura quand elle s'énerve ! ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu ne penses pas que je plagie sinon. Je t'avoue que lire la review de Kathrara (même si elle était très courte) m'avait vraiment fait mal au cœur. Pour les fanfictions, j'en ai des bonnes oui ! Malheureusement sur Naruto les seuls que j'apprécie vraiment (que j'adoooore !) sont en anglais. Alors je ne sais pas si tu les voudras. Et certaines sont malheureusement en pause. Dis moi si tu les veux quand même et je te les enverrai en MP très rapidement ! ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas, et merci de toujours être au rendez-vous ! Fais attention à toi. Julie._

_Merci, __**Wei Wuxian**__ ! Non, pas de review précédente mais celle-ci compense largement ! Les compliments me vont droit au coeur, vraiment. C'est sûr que le fait de jouer avec un self-insert ne sort pas des sentiers battus, mais c'est quelque chose qui m'éclate. Et comme tu l'as remarqué, le réalisme de mon personnage est à mon sens essentiel. Évidemment, je suis humaine donc tout ce que j'écris n'est pas parfait, mais si tu prends plaisir à me lire alors j'en suis ravie. C'est ce genre de chose qui motive un auteur ! Quant à ta découverte, tu m'as scotchée ! Sherlock en herbes, bienvenue ! J'ai été épatée de voir comment tu as réussi à comprendre ça ! (Même si j'avoue que je l'ai presque dit dans la réponse à l'accusation de plagiat, mais personne sauf toi ne l'a vu ! ^^) Pas sûre que mon orthographe soit impeccable ceci-dit. Pour publier vite, je corrige un peu trop rapidement et je vois souvent des fautes qui me brûlent les mirettes ! Mais si cela n'est pas trop visible, alors je suis contente. Je ne veux pas écrire quelque chose d'illisible ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas et espère te revoir au détour d'une review ! Bye et prends soin de toi ! Julie._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

La lèvre mordue à sang, le souffle court et serrant les poings si fort que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre de mes mains, je m'obligeai à prendre une profonde inspiration afin de ne pas invectiver le shinobi auquel je faisais face. Une sourde angoisse habitant mon esprit tendu à l'extrême par l'ignorance qu'était la mienne, son imbécilité me mettait les nerfs à vifs et une furieuse envie de hurler me saisit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation, mais s'il ne se décidait pas à me prendre enfin au sérieux, j'allais vraiment finir par m'énerver.

-Puisque je vous dis que ça fait douze jours que je ne l'ai pas vu ! m'exclamai-je rageusement avant de baisser légèrement le volume en avisant le regard sévère que posaient sur moi les autres policiers du commissariat. Et ça fait presque aussi longtemps que personne ne l'a aperçu à l'orphelinat !

Dire que j'étais inquiète aurait probablement été un euphémisme. Terrorisée aussi. Mais après avoir passé près de deux semaines à rechercher le gosse Uzumaki et n'avoir, à aucun moment, pu mettre la main sur lui, je trouvais cela compréhensible. Je savais que le morveux finirait inévitablement par être mis à la porte de l'établissement, mais son très jeune âge et son affreuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis ne me rassuraient guère.

Me souvenant avec force de son séjour dans les bois que j'avais pu admirer grâce à mon écran de télévision, je me sentis pâlir. Combien de temps était-il resté dans cette forêt humide et infestée de créatures sauvages ? Combien de champignons vénéneux avait-il cueilli en pensant avoir trouvé de la nourriture comestible ? Seigneur, à quel point avait-il dû avoir froid pendant ces fraîches nuits de début de printemps, ne pouvant compter que sur son indésirable locataire pour survivre ?

Mon cœur meurtri se serrant douloureusement, les propos suivants de l'Uchiha ne firent qu'attiser les flammes de ma révolte intérieure :

-L'Uzumaki est surveillé par les meilleurs shinobi du village, gamine ! souffla-t-il d'un ton glacial. Le poste est surchargé de travail depuis des semaines, alors ne pense pas que je vais envoyer des effectifs pour de stupides inquiétudes d'enfant !

Le fusillant du regard, ce ne fut que la prompte intervention du vieux fantôme du commissariat qui m'empêcha de me jeter sur l'abruti. Absolument furieuse d'être ainsi peu considérée, je songeai un instant à porter cette affaire devant l'Hokage avant de me rappeler qu'il était en visite à la capitale. C'était Hiroko-san qui me l'avait appris la semaine précédente, m'informant avec une certaine tristesse mêlée de résignation du décès de son oncle et du fait que se serait désormais à son cousin d'être investi du titre de Daimyo de Feu.

-Calme-toi, m'exhorta le vieil homme mort qui avait suivi toute la conversation. Cet idiot ne vaut largement pas les ennuis que tu aurais si tentais de le frapper...

Il n'avait sûrement pas tort, mais je ne supportais pas la stupidité chronique et ce connard en avait plus qu'il n'en fallait. Maîtrisant difficilement la rage qui m'habitait, je relevai la tête et tournai mon regard de glace vers le sien. Il n'était peut-être pas conseillé de faire ainsi face à possesseur du sharingan, mais je n'allais sûrement pas courber l'échine devant ce con ! Le môme n'avait probablement personne d'autre que moi pour veiller à ses intérêts à ce moment-là...

-Je me contrefous de savoir qui sont ses gardiens ! m'emportai-je sans me soucier cette fois-ci de qui mes cris pourraient déranger. Ils sont probablement aussi incompétents que vous ! Alors si je vous dis que Naruto a disparu et qu'il a des problèmes, bordel, c'est votre boulot d'enquêter ! C'est aussi un citoyen de Konoha jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

Ma façon de penser ne lui plaisant vraisemblablement pas, pas plus que les quelques insultes implicites que j'avais jetées sur sa personne, je vis les traits de son visage se durcir avant qu'une lueur rougeâtre ne commence à apparaître dans ses sombres iris. Me demandant un instant si je n'étais pas allée trop loin et si je n'allais pas être pulvérisée sur place, je poussai un bref hurlement de terreur en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Me retournant vivement une fraction de seconde plus tard, je fus étonnée de constater que je faisais face à un jeune adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Son visage était plein d'une douceur enfantine que ses bouclettes brunes n'atténuaient en rien, mais la préoccupation sincère que je pus lire dans ses yeux me détendit presque instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces cris, Rose-chan ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Grimaçant au surnom, je finis rapidement par le considérer comme sans importance. J'avais des affaires beaucoup plus urgentes à traiter. M'interrogeant brièvement et avec une certaine dose d'incrédulité sur la folie de ce monde qui forçait mes derniers espoirs sur un gosse, je poussai tout ce qu'il me restait de ma dignité de femme du vingt-et-unième siècle aux oubliettes, et priai pour que l'on m'écoute enfin.

-Mon ami a disparu depuis presque deux semaines, le pressai-je désespérément. Je me suis présentée tous les jours à l'orphelinat, j'ai cherché dans tout le village... Il n'est nul part et cela fait plusieurs jours que personne ne l'a aperçu !

Son ancienne inquiétude vague se transformant visiblement en une véritable alarme, il se tourna précipitamment vers l'autre policier.

-Elle parle de l'_Uzumaki_, lui clarifia l'imbécile d'un air nonchalant, visiblement peu touché par la situation.

Le dégoût avec lequel il prononça le nom de famille du gosse me faisant monter la bile aux lèvres, je me mordis si fort l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas l'insulter que le goût du sang envahit ma bouche. Provoquer une nouvelle esclandre ne me servirait certainement pas, et j'avais besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés possibles pour mettre la main sur le gamin. Sa vie était peut-être en jeu à ce moment-là, qu'importe ses gardes dont la tâche n'était vraisemblablement pas une priorité !

Accueillant l'information avec une mine fermée, le jeune shinobi sembla réfléchir intensément pendant quelques minutes. À bout de nerfs, épuisée par tous les cauchemars qu'avaient nourri mes songes au cours de la dernière semaine, je me sentis presque défaillir lorsque le gamin acquiesça finalement dans ma direction.

-J'ai fini ma journée, Roku-sempai, déclara-t-il simplement à son supérieur hiérarchique.

-C'est ton temps que tu perds inutilement, se contenta de répondre l'aîné des Uchiha en haussant les épaules avant de grimacer et d'ajouter beaucoup plus sévèrement. Méfie-toi et n'attire pas d'ennuis au clan, compris ?

Prenant la recommandation au sérieux, l'adolescent accepta avant de s'incliner si profondément que je me sentis impressionnée malgré moi. Puis, se tournant vers moi, il m'offrit un clin d'œil complice avant de m'agripper le bras et de me tirer à sa suite.

La cadence de ses pas bien trop rapide pour que je puisse le suivre, je volai plus que je ne courrai derrière lui. S'arrêtant finalement à un peu plus d'une centaine de mètres du poste de police, il m'obligea à m'asseoir sur un banc avant de s'agenouiller juste devant moi et de m'exhorter à tout lui dire.

Lui contant alors ma rencontre avec le gamin, la façon de je l'avais percuté avant de le ramener et de lui promettre de lui rendre visite un peu plus tard, je vins à lui parler de mes nombreuses escapades infructueuses dans le village pour mettre la main sur lui, mais aussi de toutes les fois où je m'étais rendue à l'orphelinat pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y était pas. Le manège durant depuis des jours et n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle du môme depuis, cela commençait vraiment à me mettre les nerfs en boule. Ce n'était pas _normal_.

-D'accord, je comprends, souffla le jeune Uchiha avant de s'enquérir avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de l'entendre, mais es-tu absolument certaine qu'il ne se cache pas tout simplement de toi ? La façon dont vous vous êtes rencontrés n'était pas la meilleure, après tout.

Secouant vivement la tête, je me remémorai ses yeux brillants et son sourire ravageur. Il avait été heureux, ce soir-là. Vraiment heureux. Et j'étais certaine qu'il ne m'aurait même jamais laissé le quitter s'il l'avait pu.

-Non, déclarai-je sans lui laisser la possibilité de me contredire. Pas lui. Je... Ça peut paraître complètement égocentrique mais quand il me regardait, on aurait dit qu'il voyait Kami-sama lui-même. Il se réjouissait vraiment à l'idée de nous revoir. Il était même plutôt impatient !

L'expression sérieuse de l'adolescent ne le quittant pas, je me mis à remercier les dieux d'avoir enfin réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui me croyait. L'espoir de pouvoir retrouver le môme renaissant, je laissai le doux sentiment du soulagement m'envahir. Je n'étais pas encore certaine du succès de notre future enquête, mais au moins venais-je de me faire un allier plus que bienvenu...

-Bien, Rose-chan, annonça-t-il finalement en se redressant, je pense qu'un premier interrogatoire de la matrone de l'orphelinat est en règle, non ?

Satisfaite, je laissai un début de sourire poindre sur mon visage avant de me rendre compte du surnom stupide dont il continuait de m'affabuler. Grimaçant, car de tous les défauts que pouvait posséder ce nouveau corps la chevelure rose bonbon était le pire, je gémis bruyamment. De toutes mes caractéristiques physiques, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit celle-ci qui le marque le plus ?

-Sakura, le suppliai-je presque. Je m'appelle Sakura.

Un rire un peu moqueur sortant de sa poitrine, le gamin m'offrit quelques instants plus tard l'un des ses plus beaux sourires.

-Compris, Sa-chan, s'amusa-t-il avant de se présenter à son tour. Et moi c'est Shisui. Shisui tout court ou Shisui-kun, comme tu veux. Mais surtout pas de Uchiha-san, ok ?

Me figeant brièvement, je sentis le nom de l'adolescent me percuter aussi fort qu'un trente-huit tonnes. Son identité rentrant difficilement dans mon cerveau, je me mis à maudire mon karma merdique. Tant pis pour rester loin des personnages canon, pour le coup c'était foutu. Et le pire était que cette fois-ci, cela n'était même pas de ma faute.

Déglutissant, forçant un sourire sur mes lèvres meurtries, j'acquiesçai finalement. Mon jeu d'acteur épouvantable ne semblant pas vraiment le convaincre, il le laissa toutefois filer et m'invita plutôt à le suivre sans rien montrer de sa suspicion. Profitant du silence plus que bienvenu du trajet, je me mis alors à faire le tri dans mes pensées bouleversées et finis par arriver à la conclusion que ma présence bousillant déjà l'intrigue originale, ce n'était pas cela qui conduirait Konoha à sa fin.

Le poste de Police ne se situant pas excessivement loin de l'orphelinat, nous mîmes moins de dix minutes pour arriver. Le cœur battant la chamade, j'écoutai les recommandations du gamin d'une oreille distraite.

-Reste derrière-moi, Sa-chan. Pour que ce soit un tant soit peu officiel, il faut que ce soit moi qui l'interroge, ok ?

Lui accordant ce fait, je me plaçai un peu en retrait et le laissai mener la danse. Mon côté vindicatif hurlant de joie en observant la pâleur maladive de la matrone lorsqu'elle nous aperçut, je ne me sentis pas le moins du monde capable de compassion pour elle. Peu m'importaient les raisons pour lesquelles elle pouvait tant exécrer le Kyûbi, seule son affreuse négligence comptait. Par sa faute la vie de Naruto avait été un véritable enfer...

-Uchiha-san, salua-t-elle un peu nerveusement Shisui. Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ?

Ressemblant à un félin qui venait de trouver une proie particulièrement savoureuse, l'adolescent eut l'air plutôt satisfait de lui-même lorsqu'il lui demanda de voir Naruto. Évidemment incapable d'accéder à sa requête, elle se mélangea peu à peu les pinceaux dans ses explications au gré des questions du jeune shinobi. Parvenant finalement à lui faire avouer que le gosse n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'orphelinat depuis le lendemain de notre rencontre, Shisui sembla absolument sidéré par le manque de soin de la femme envers le _jinchûriki_ du village.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé, à aucun moment, en avertir les forces de police ? s'indigna-t-il. Vous vous rendez donc que l'Uzumaki peut être en grand danger à l'heure actuelle ?! S'il lui arrive quelque chose, soyez certaine que vous en serez tenue pour responsable, Kahori-san !

Ses récriminations abattant chaque argument que put lancer la femme dans sa veine tentative de se justifier, l'Uchiha fulmina encore un long moment après que la matrone ait fermé sa porte et ne se soit réfugiée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

-Non mais quelle garce ! jura-t-il à nouveau avant de s'interrompre brutalement en entendant mon reniflement moqueur.

Les yeux s'écarquillant, il rougit violemment un instant plus tard. Comprenant qu'il avait momentanément dû oublier ma présence, je sentis une pointe d'humour réchauffer mon cœur hargneux.

-Ne répète pas ça à tes parents ! se hâta-t-il de me supplier en me regardant avec un léger désespoir.

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire à ses dépends, je le rassurai toutefois et n'hésitai pas à lui confier sincèrement :

-Ce n'est pas la pire chose que j'ai jamais entendu. Et ça ne prends même pas en compte toutes les injures qui sont déjà sorties de ma bouche ou de mes pensées, avouai-je un peu piteusement.

Satisfait, le shinobi hocha alors la tête avant de redevenir beaucoup plus sérieux. Les yeux se tournant une dernière fois vers l'orphelinat, il s'enquit sincèrement :

-Aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où Naruto aurait pu s'enfuir ?

Dans les faits, Sakura n'aurait jamais dû le savoir. Mais je n'avais pas toujours été une Haruno et mon passé en tant qu'Émilie pouvait parfois être relativement bénéfique. Tâchant de me souvenir de tout ce que je pouvais, je pris le risque d'être honnête. En espérant que cela ne reviendrait pas me mordre les fesses plus tard.

-La forêt, admis-je. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit là-bas à mon avis.

Je n'en étais pas absolument certaine, trop de choses différaient depuis ma renaissance, mais c'était la seule piste que le manga m'avait laissée. Et allez savoir pourquoi, mais je préférais mille fois la saisir plutôt que de l'ignorer.

Bourdonnant une réponse vague, son regard se posant sur les vastes étendues de verdure entourant le village, l'adolescent soupira bruyamment d'un air un peu défait. Puis, semblant penser à quelque chose d'incroyablement important, il reprit du poils de la bête plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Pénétrant d'un pas résolu dans l'orphelinat, il revint quelques minutes plus tard sous les cris effarés de la matrone, emportant avec lui un drap et une taie d'oreiller.

Un sourire stupide collé au visage, il s'accroupit au sol avant de rapidement m'inviter à lui monter sur le dos.

-Grimpe, m'exhorta-t-il. Il va falloir se dépêcher de trouver de l'aide si on veut mettre la main sur l'Uzumaki avant la nuit.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'esprit fumant sous la force avec laquelle je le faisais travailler, j'obéis sans rechigner. Quel était donc le plan de ce gamin ? Mille-et-une idées naissant de mon cerveau surproductif, luttant pour ne pas perdre mon déjeuner alors que je me sentais ballottée dans tous les sens, je jurai silencieusement en remarquant quel était l'endroit dans lequel nous nous rendions. Moi qui avais à tout prix voulu éviter les shinobi, j'étais servie !

Passant en courant devant de nombreux membres de clan aux joues peintes de crocs de différentes couleurs, nous essuyâmes quelques regards sévères et désapprobateurs. Ne se souciant vraisemblablement que peu de ce que pensaient les gens dont nous envahissions l'enceinte, l'Uchiha profita de leur attention pour les saluer d'un vague mouvement de la main avant de leur envoyer de faux baisers, le tout à leur grande insatisfaction. Enfouissant mon visage dans la veste de chûnin de l'adolescent, je ne pus empêcher mes épaules de tressaillir alors que je tentais désespérément de ne pas rire. Shisui était un véritable clown quand il le voulait.

-Nous sommes arrivés, m'informa-t-il finalement avant de m'aider à redescendre.

Admirant l'immense bâtisse devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés, je fus plutôt ébahie par la chaleur qu'elle réussissait à dégager. En bois, elle ressemblait à un vieux chalet de montagne plutôt cosy et je me surpris à manquer de toutes les sorties au ski que j'avais pu faire avec ma fratrie. Me remémorant avec un certain amusement mêlé de nostalgie de la fois où ma petite sœur et moi-même avions atterri dans un arbre en tentant un misérable hors piste, je souris un peu tristement. C'était loin, tout ça.

-Sois polie, me conseilla le gamin qui n'avait pas encore remarqué mon étrange réaction. La matriarche des Inuzuka... Disons qu'elle peut avoir un comportement assez explosif, d'accord ?

Marmonnant une quelconque reconnaissance, je finis par accepter d'un bref hochement de tête. Le clan Inuzuka était un véritable clan canin, ninkens et humains vivant ensemble depuis leur naissance et apprenant à ne faire qu'un avec le temps. Je n'étais donc pas étonnée de découvrir que la maîtrise de leurs impulsions n'étaient pas des meilleurs. Cela dit et malgré toutes les critiques que l'on pouvait leur faire, je me surpris à les jalouser quelque peu. Leur mauvais comportement étant en effet légendaire, il y avait peu de choses que la société attendait d'eux. En conséquence, ils étaient beaucoup plus libres que n'importe quel autre citoyen de Konoha, civils y compris. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas mon cas, surtout si on ajoutait ma connaissance de l'histoire canon. La liberté d'actions n'était pas malheureusement pas pour moi...

Semblant relativement nerveux, le jeune chûnin essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon en toile avant de frapper à la porte d'entrée. Je me doutais que Tsume savait déjà que nous étions là, mais les conventions sociales complexes de ce monde nous obligeait toutefois à annoncer notre présence. C'était plus _poli_, qu'importe que vous entriez par la fenêtre une seconde plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrant à la volée, je poussai un glapissement plutôt aiguë avant de me réfugier derrière Shisui. Qu'importe son jeune âge, c'était cet idiot qui nous avait probablement condamné à mort. De plus, j'étais une civile et lui un shinobi. C'était son boulot de me servir de bouclier humain !

-Que veux-tu, Uchiha ? siffla d'un ton polaire la femme qui nous faisait désormais face.

Grande, le corps élancé et les muscles finement sculptés, elle semblait capable de nous massacrer avec son petit doigt. Me souvenant un peu tardivement que les Uchiha et les Inuzuka ne s'entendaient pas des masses, leurs comportements différant beaucoup trop et ayant un sacré paquet d'à priori les uns sur les autres, je croisai les doigts et espérai que quelque soit le plan du gamin, cela ne se terminerait pas avec nous deux à l'hôpital ou à la morgue.

-Ah, Tsume-sama, souffla l'adolescent en tâtonnant un peu. Nous venons requérir l'aide de votre clan.

«_Nous_» ? «_Il_», plutôt ! Je ne tenais pas à mourir trop précocement, merci beaucoup. Ayant toutefois été jetée en pâture au dangereux prédateur malgré mon manque de consentement, je pris à cœur d'assurer notre survie et, avec un peu de chance, de la convaincre de nous filer un coup de main.

-Naruto a disparu depuis douze jours, madame, l'informai-je en sortant de l'ombre du chûnin. On a besoin de votre aide pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne passe une nouvelle nuit dans la forêt. Il n'a que trois ans, et je suis vraiment inquiète pour lui.

La nouvelle faisant taire le commentaire désagréable qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir au jeune shinobi, elle prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux et se mit à m'observer attentivement. Semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle soupira bruyamment avant de m'offrir un mince sourire encourageant, ignorant royalement l'Uchiha à mes côtés.

-Bien, chiot, approuva la matriarche. Je vais vous aider. Mais appelle-moi Tsume. «Madame» me fait me sentir définitivement trop vieille.

Un vent de soulagement me traversant jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, je manquai de peu de me ramasser au sol. Rattrapée de justesse par la jônin, celle-ci parut un peu plus inquiète que par le passé.

-Oye, chiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en me remettant debout. Tout va bien ?

Ignorant volontairement l'inquiétude présente sur le visage des deux shinobi, je leur souris et leur déclarai d'une voix assurée :

-Tout est nickel. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que vous acceptiez aussi facilement, Tsume-sama.

Ne paraissant pas très convaincue mais n'ayant rien pour me contredire, l'Inuzuka se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel avant de secouer la tête.

-Tu es presque pire que mon Kiba, pesta-t-elle avant de me regarder d'un air légèrement amusé. Ce petit imbécile ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'amis en dehors du clan, mais je suppose que vous vous entendrez plutôt bien.

Ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle réclame à grands cris sa fille, je tressaillis violemment en voyant apparaître une jeune Hana qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que huit ou neuf ans. Accompagnée d'un morveux de mon âge physique qui la suivait à la trace, elle nous fixa avec une curiosité que je lui comprenais très bien.

-Tu vas rester ici avec Hana-chan jusqu'à ce que nous ramenions le chiot, m'informa la matriarche du clan sans me laisser la possibilité de contester sa décision. Hana-chan, tu enverras un des triplets avertir ses parents qu'elle risque de rester tard ce soir et qu'elle passera peut-être même la nuit à la maison.

Me demandant si j'allais avoir voix au chapitre au moins une fois dans cette affaire, j'allais la prier de me laisser venir avec eux lorsque je fus interrompue par l'arrivée du plus grand chien qu'il m'eut été donné l'occasion d'apercevoir. De la taille d'un cheval et ayant l'apparence d'un loup, son manque de cache-œil ne m'empêcha toutefois pas de le reconnaître comme étant le ninken de la mère de Kiba. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs que cette connaissance préalable qui me permit de rester calme et de ne pas m'enfuir en hurlant à l'autre bout du village.

M'observant d'un air satisfait, visiblement heureuse de mon manque de réaction négative, je souris légèrement en remarquant l'approbation clairement visible sur son visage. Je venais de gagner un bon point selon ses codes, apparemment. M'apprêtant alors à faire ma demande qui avait été écourtée quelques instants plus tôt, je fus fatalement coupée une nouvelle fois.

-Tu as pu récupéré son odeur, Kuromaru ? s'enquit Tsume alors que son ninken reniflait la literie apportée par l'Uchiha.

-Hai. Allons-y, souffla le chien.

Et avant que je ne puisse désespérément l'ouvrir, priant pour récupérer enfin la capacité de m'exprimer, ils disparurent tous les trois en une fraction de seconde, me laissant complètement hébétée. Jurant devant la situation incroyable dans laquelle je venais malgré moi de me fourrer, je glapis lorsqu'un coup me fut rapidement asséné à la tête.

-Langage, me rabroua sévèrement la jeune fille avant de s'adoucir. Entre, on ne va pas te manger. Tu veux des gâteaux ? J'allais en donner à Kiba...

Jetant un coup d'œil au plus jeune des Inuzuka, je soupirai bruyamment et maudis pour la millième fois mon karma désastreux.

Au moins, me rassurai-je, ce n'était pas dans le clan Uchiha que je venais d'atterrir.

* * *

_Une review ? Un com' ? Promis, je réponds toujours !_


End file.
